


Rebirth

by Badkittyaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2008-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badkittyaya/pseuds/Badkittyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this fic 8 years ago. I'm not really into to this fandom much anymore but decided to post of my old work here along with my new work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nothing's Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic 8 years ago. I'm not really into to this fandom much anymore but decided to post of my old work here along with my new work.

Rebirth  
Chapter 1  
Nothing’s Sacred

 

Itachi was more then fed up with this clan. It didn’t help that everywhere he turned was another Uchiha telling him that he needed to keep doing his best for he was the Prodigy and everyone was counting on him to succeed. He was so sick of that term. The Prodigy. It was like some great thing that he should be proud of, but all it brought was bitterness. The only thing that made him proud was the fact that Sasuke was still the only Uchiha that saw him as a simple human being. Only saw him as an older brother and some one to look up too. Eventually though, Sasuke would be sucked into all the clans expectations and rules. This made Itachi even more bitter. He didn’t want his innocent little brother to be corrupted by such pointless garbage.

He had just made the ANBU Black Ops team and they were already discussing making him into the captain of his squad, because his abilities were unmatched. He supposed this was something that he should be proud of, but he only resented it for it made the clan ecstatic and added more praise, plus responsibility on his shoulders. He would come home every day to find his father waiting for him. It would start out with the normal praises. ‘That’s my son.’ Or ‘Now you are living up to the clan name. I’m so proud.’ Itachi was so sick of hearing the same thing over. He had it practically beaten into his head on how he was the clan pipeline to the village and how he needed to do what was best for the clan.

No one ever took a step back and wondered what was best for him. Maybe he didn’t want to be the Prodigy. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted to be a normal fourteen-year-old boy. Heaven forbid he bring such a subject up to his father, for the man would probably have a heart attack or simply beat the shit out of him for ever thinking such a thing. So Itachi would just stay silent and let everyone assume that this is what he wanted for his life, that this is the role he wanted to take. He would continue to be this so called Prodigy for as long as it took for him to grow strong enough to deny the clan.

Nothing’s Sacred  
Nothing’s pure  
Nothing’s scared  
Anymore  
Forget salvation  
Forget the cure  
Cuz nothings sacred  
Anymore

Itachi made his way down the busy streets of the Uchiha district. Kids played in the streets without a care in the world. Something he was never able to do. He watched as the older clan members were stop to watch him pass. Phrases drifting in the wind about the Prodigy boy and how he was such a great ninja. Words of his accomplishments reaching his ears, but they did nothing to make him feel good, instead the resentment grew in his soul. This clan was absolutely worthless where they stood.

Nobody thought for themselves anymore and they just did as the higher ups told them too. The Uchiha clan was slowly starting to take over the village too. The police force was already run by most of them and they were starting to take over more dominant establishment. No matter where you went there was already a horde of Uchiha’s there waiting for you.

 

I’ve seen it all  
I’ve seen it all before  
It’s such a bore  
You sell your souls like whores

Sasuke was running toward him at top speed as soon as he entered the doorway of his house. The boy was excited and talking nonstop about the report card he had just gotten from his first term at the academy. He took the offered paper and couldn’t help but frown down at it. Sasuke was number one in every category they had to offer at the school. Itachi’s brows knitted more at the thought that it was already starting.

The clan had already infested Sasuke’s mind with the idea of him having to be better then Itachi. That he had to surpass him. Or their parents had. Either way, Sasuke’s innocence wasn’t so sacred anymore. He was starting to feel the beginning sprouts of jealousy and resentment all because of the clan.

Itachi looked down at his little brother and poked his forehead as he walked by placing the card on the stand next to the door. He knelt down to undo his sandals, Sasuke jabbering in his ear the whole time. There was something about a meeting that dad was talking about and that seemed to stop Itachi in his tracks. Yes, there was a meeting with the head of the clan. Every male was suppose to be there as a requirement. If they weren’t there would be hell to pay, but Itachi had long decided that he wasn’t going. He had better things to do then to cater to the clan.

 

You’ve killed  
Free will  
Free Me  
From responsibility  
You hope  
You pray  
You’ll be the one who’s saved

 

That night had been hell for him. He had argued with his father and got Sasuke in trouble for being up so late. He didn’t care though. He had a mission that he was already preparing for and no matter what his father had demanded of him, he was not going to this meeting. It was for all the brainless clan followers and he was not one of them. He had something else on the agenda, which was knee deep in the river water as he held Shisui’s head under the current, until the man stopped struggling against his hold, body going lax.

Itachi let his hold lessen and moved up the bank of the riverside, not bothering to look back on his dead cousin. Instead, he made his way back to where his mentor was waiting for him. As soon as he arrived, Madara was waiting for him outside the cave. He was praised for his accomplishment as his mentor wiped the blood away that was streaming down his cheeks from his eyes. He had officially just obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan.

 

Nothings scared  
Nothings pure  
Nothings scared  
Anymore  
Forget salvation  
Forget the cure  
Cuz nothings sacred  
Anymore

 

Itachi woke the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. It took him a second to realize what exactly had happened last night. Then it came rushing back to him to the point of making him dizzy. He collapsed back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He had really killed his best friend and was one-step closer to destroying the clan. He couldn’t exactly decide if he was happy about that or not. The only thing that kept flashing in his mind was Sasuke.

He pushed himself back up and started to dress for the day. It was his first day off in forever and he had a feeling he was going to get some unwelcome visitors. He was dressed and out the door before he could think too much on it though, making his way down the hall to the kitchen. His mother was busy making breakfast and Sasuke was sitting at the table all chatters. Apparently, their father had already left for his day at the police force. This made Itachi’s morning a little more bearable.

“Nii-san, are you okay?” Sasuke asked him softly, bring him out of his thoughts.

He gave a soft smile that he only ever let Sasuke see and nodded his head yes, to the question presented to him. He knew this wouldn’t appease his little brother, but Sasuke was also smart enough to know that it wasn’t a discussion he cared to have with their mother present. Soon the boy’s mindless chatter picked up again until food was laid out in front of them.

Itachi found that his appetite had eluded him and he couldn’t bring himself to eat much. His nerves were a little fried because he knew his father was going to come home on his high horses and rim him a new asshole for not being at the meeting last night, plus Shisui’s death. Yeah, Itachi wasn’t going to hear the end of it. He knew that he was going to have to deal with that soon, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He had tried to get the clan to realize that he didn’t want to be put on the goddamn pedestal but no one bothered to listen and now they all needed to pay.

 

I’ve asked you all  
I begged you all before  
Give into evolution  
But you’ve rather buy absolution

 

Itachi came strolling out of his bedroom, practically getting knocked over by his otouto. He grabbed the boy’s arm to stabilize them both, then wait for Sasuke to catch his breath. The boy looked like he was about ready to cry. This worried Itachi. He lead them to the side where they both sat down on the edge of the walkway. That’s when he notice that Sasuke was gripping tightly to his report card.

“Do you hate me Sasuke?” Itachi found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

“No aniki, I don’t.” Sasuke said with a heavy conviction.

Itachi looked out into the sunny backyard. He always knew that this day would come. He could already feel the negative vibes flowing off of Sasuke and knew the boy was already starting to grow a deep-rooted resentment for him. He knew that he was going to have to water that seed and help it grow. He didn’t like it, but it was the reality that they were going to have to accept. His brother was going to have to become his biggest rival if the boy was going to survive this shitty clan.

 

You’ve killed  
Free will  
Free me  
From responsibility  
You hope  
You pray  
You’ll be the one who’s saved.

 

“You will one day understand that this was the path chosen for us. I will forever be in your way. I will always be the stepping-stone that you will strive to reach. No matter how hard you try, I will be the one that you have to surpass.” Itachi hated saying it, but it was the truth.

Sasuke didn’t say a word to the things he spoke of and Itachi preferred it this way. He really didn’t know if his heart could of handled what his brother was thinking on the whole situation. All he knew was that he was ultimately doing this for Sasuke in the end, even if the by hated him for it. It was just the way it had to be.

His name was called in the distance and Itachi rose to his feet to see what the commotion was. He was pretty sure the time had come and he was force to talk to the elder Uchiha’s about not being at the meeting. He was also pretty sure that they would blame him for Shisui’s death, but things were already in motion and he wasn’t worried about what they had to say. It wouldn’t matter in the end.

He remembered losing his cool, which he didn’t do too regularly. He probably would have done a lot worse if it hadn’t been for Sasuke’s sweet innocent voice crawling into his half-crazed brain. It wasn’t time yet for Sasuke. Itachi needed to remember that. He had to be patent a little longer his brother’s time for corruption would come, but not like this. Not by the clan. Not this time.

 

Nothings Sacred  
Nothings pure  
Nothings sacred  
Anymore  
Forget salvation  
Forget the cure  
Cuz nothings sacred  
Anymore

 

Itachi was feeling good. There was the essence of fresh blood split along the darken streets of the Uchiha district. The night was his to rule as he destroyed the one thing that had made him the way he was today. None of the Uchiha sheep had a chance to defend, because the big bad wolf had ridden in with the night air and slaughtered ever last one of them.

He had finally accomplished his goal of doing away with such a wretched clan and now all that was left was the worst of the whole Uchiha. His own father. The one man who bowed down to the clan symbol every morning in hope of good fortune. Well, Itachi was about to give him the fortune he was looking for in the form of heavenly white wings and sounding trumpets. He was going to do the one man in that had utterly destroyed his life and never once stopped to see what kind of damage he was doing to his own sons in the process.

Itachi would be lying if he didn’t feel bad about killing everyone in the clan, but this was his mission and he was nothing but accurate when it came to accomplishing his orders. No thanks to the Uchiha clan. He wondered what they all thought now, about producing such a cold-blooded killer. Did they ever regret the choices that they made? Itachi couldn’t care less. He was almost free of the last of this god-forsaken clan.

 

There’s no salvation  
There is no truth  
We are your retribution  
We are the brutal youth  
We are the future  
We are the past  
We are your guilt trip  
And we are your class

 

Itachi watched the dead bodies of his parents fall to the floor lifelessly as their blood intermixed just as their body fluids had to produce him and Sasuke. Now there was one more tie to the Uchiha clan he had to deal with and that on thing was moving toward the door at a swift pace. Itachi moved into the shadows as he watch them slid open and Sasuke came barreling in.

He found that his heart jumped painfully in his chest at the thought of hurting his brother, but he stilled his heart. He had to do this if everything was going to go according to plan. He stepped out of the shadows and the look that fell on Sasuke’s face was almost enough to bring Itachi to his knees but he hardened his heart and stared at the boy he was to utterly destroy. The one that he was to corrupt that was once sacred, the one that he was to rip all innocence from. His beloved otouto. The only Uchiha he had ever loved.

 

Nothings sacred  
Nothings pure  
Nothings sacred  
Anymore  
Forget salvation  
Forget the cure  
Cuz nothings sacred  
Anymore.

 

End of chapter 1.

 

Kitty- Song- Nothings Sacred  
By- London After Midnight


	2. Crystal Clear

Rebirth  
Chapter 2  
Crystal Clear

 

Sasuke came running into the house almost tripping over his shoes as he kicked them off. He had know since this morning that it was one of Itachi’s only days off this week and he was dying to spend some time with the older Uchiha. It wasn’t very often that he got to see his nii-san now days, him being an ANBU captain and the clan demanding so much of his time. So on his days off Sasuke made a point to chase after his older brother so that they could be together.

He came skidding into the kitchen to see his mother preparing dinner. He didn’t see Itachi though. He turned on his heel and headed toward the bedrooms, coming to stop in front of Itachi’s door. He knocked firmly and tried to wait patently. When he got no response, he pushed open the door and stuck his head in. He was more then a little disappointed to see that his brother wasn’t there. He ran back into the kitchen, where his mother turned to look at him with a look of confusion.

“What’s all the ruckus about Sasuke?” She answered in her soft sweet-coated voice.

“Isn’t it aniki’s day off?” Sasuke asked trying not to sound too dejected.

His mother didn’t get a chance to reply, because the front door opened and Sasuke was full sprinting toward the entryway. His brother was slipping off his last shoe and coming back to his full height. Dark eyes taking in the young boy that stood in front of him with a beautiful smile on his face. Sasuke fidgeted under the dark stare and felt a blush filter across his cheeks as he looked shyly down at his feet.

“Aniki, can we go practice today?” Sasuke mumbled, but knew his brother had heard him.

“Sure, let’s do it before dinner.”

Sasuke felt like his heart was going to explode with overwhelming joy. It was a rare occasion that Itachi would agree to take him to practice. He couldn’t believe his luck and he couldn’t stop his actions. The smile split along his face, so big to the point it hurt and he was launching his little body into his brother’s strong arms.

 

I really can’t explain it  
The way you make me feel  
Try hard to contain it  
But I can not conceal

 

Itachi handed him four kunai and stepped back. He held his breath as he concentrated. He had been working on this move every since he had seen Itachi perform it the last time they had practiced together. He wanted to impress his nii-san so bad. He wanted Itachi to be proud of him and in order to do that he needed to show that his older brother’s efforts were not being wasted when it came to teaching him.

He let the breath out that he was holding and jumped into the air. He wasn’t using all the kunai that Itachi usually used, but that was because his brother said it was too much for him to handle starting out. He, of course, made a fuss about it but one look from his brother had shut him up real quick. He let the first two kunai go, one from each of his hands and then the last two. They struck the first two and all four went off in different directions. He spun in the air and landed solidly on his feet. His head snapped up and he took in the targets. He had nailed every one of them dead on.

He jumped up and turned to face Itachi, so excited that he had finally got it. His brother took in the targets with a blank face and Sasuke slowly felt his excitement melting away, his heart starting to crack. He replayed his move in his head trying to figure out what he had done wrong to not get Itachi’s praise. He was convinced that he had done every thing the way the older Uchiha had described, so why?

“Very good.” Itachi’s deep voice rang in his ears and vibrated through his body.

Itachi had praised him! He had done everything correctly! He couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face like a Christmas tree and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He let out a loud cry of joy as he ran toward the targets to collect the kunai. He would do it again; if it met that, his nii-san’s eyes would be watching him and praising him. Sasuke felt a catch in his breath as a warm fuzzy feeling spread through out his belly.

 

The things you do to me  
I’m crystal clear  
You see right through me  
I’m crystal clear

 

“Enough Sasuke. Dinner is probably done.” Sasuke gave a pout at Itachi’s words, but obeyed.

This was the worst part of spending time with Itachi was when it was time to go back. Sasuke never knew when the next time would be when he actually got to spend some more quality time with his nii-san and it hurt to think about it. All he wanted was to be surrounded by Itachi; his brother was always filtering into his dreams at night. All Sasuke ever thought about was Itachi.

He dragged his feet the whole way home not being able to help it. He was so depressed now and didn’t want to go back. Why could he and Itachi spend the rest of their lives lost in the forest together? He knew he was being childish, but he held high the excuse that is was because he was a child. Itachi never treated him that way though. Even though out of everyone in the clan Itachi was the least attainable, Itachi always treated him as a human, almost as an equal. Even though Sasuke knew better. Itachi was so out of his league and Sasuke would forever be staring at his brother’s back that was so close yet so far away.

Itachi suddenly stopped in front of him and turned to face him. Sasuke looked at him questioningly as he raised a small eyebrow. A small smile spread on his nii-san’s gorgeous lips making Sasuke’s heart skip a beat then sped up. Itachi motioned him forward with a flick of his hand. A smile of his own spread on his lips as he ran toward the only person that meant the world to him.

“Forgive me Sasuke. Another time.” Itachi’s fingers dug lightly into the flesh of his forehead as the words were spoken.

Sasuke frowned as he pulled away to rub at his flesh glaring at his brother in the process. He absolutely hated when Itachi did that to him, but it was always followed by the tender look in the older one’s eyes and the smile that softened the corner of his mouth, so Sasuke decided that he would deal with the torture if only to prolong that rare look on Itachi’s face.

 

I dream about your voice at night  
I dwell upon your smile  
I replay all the things you say  
Your words that go for miles.

 

Sasuke’s dreams were getting more intense each passing night and Itachi’s attitude toward him was changing. This confused Sasuke greatly. His brother seemed a lot more distant toward everyone and it was growing within them too. He remembered last night when he had caught Itachi coming home late. It was startling to say the least.

His brother was limping and he was keeping to the shadows. Sasuke had run to his side to see if he was okay. Itachi had pushed him away and continued on his way to his room without saying a word. Sasuke once again tried to help him, but was thrown backwards landing hard on the wood when the back of Itachi’s bloody hand had struck his cheek. He put his fingers to his burning flesh as he stared at his brother with wide eyes, trying to process just what the hell had happened.

“Go to bed Sasuke.” Itachi’s dead pan voice ordered making Sasuke shake in fear.

Itachi had never struck out at him like that in his whole life. What had happened to Itachi to make him lash out so violently? It was so unlike his nii-san and it scared Sasuke just thinking about that night. He curled further into his warm blankets as he pushed the bad memories away and tried to remember when his brother had always been loving and compassionate toward him. All he knew was something was changing in his aniki and he didn’t like the change at all.

 

Oh you’re so confusing  
I’m crystal clear  
Oh blood and bruising  
I’m crystal clear

 

Sasuke came home from school early and walked through his silent house. No body was home this afternoon and he found that he was happy about that. It was rare that he actually got the house to himself and he prided that time alone. He found that his thoughts had been turning toward the negative as his brother grew even more distant from the family.

As he got closer to his room, he stopped short hearing a faint noise coming from his nii-san’s room. He swallowed hard as he lightly knocked on the door. The noise stopped, followed by a long pause before the door was slid open to expose Itachi. Sasuke’s eyes took in the expansion of his older brother’s shirtless chest. The flesh was flawless making him want to reach out and touch the skin that he knew would be warm. He let his eyes fall down to the washboard stomach and he felt his body tighten. He had known for a while now that he thought of Itachi more then just a brotherly fashion, but he would be damned if he every admitted his obsession out loud. Yes, Itachi was his unhealthy obsession.

“Otouto!” Itachi’s hard voice broke him out of his trance and he snapped his gaze up to see a evil look filter into his aniki’s dark eyes. “You wanted something?” He asked with a knowing tone, which caused a blush to form on Sasuke’s pale cheeks.

“Where are mom and dad?” He whispered as he shifted uncomfortably.

“They went out for the evening.”

“Oh.” There was a long pause then Itachi walked away.

He left the door open and Sasuke saw that as an invitation to come in. So he made his way over to his brother’s bed and climbed onto it. His gaze followed Itachi’s every more. He just about died of mass nosebleed when his brother leaned onto the floor pumping out fifty push ups easily. His eyes watching as the muscles moved under the tight flesh and his imagination getting the better of him as he envisioned himself lying under his nii-san. That beautiful long black hair falling around their faces as Itachi leaned down to take his trembling lips in a long awaited kiss.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Itachi call his name. Only did he come back to reality, when he felt his brother’s strong callused hand lay lightly on his thigh to get his attention. He jumped letting out a chocked cry. His big dark frightened eyes shot up to his older brother’s handsome face as he turned beat red. He could feel his cock pulsing just underneath the fabric of his pants and he didn’t think twice before he jumped off the bed, slamming into Itachi in the process.

Itachi looked startled and tried to sturdy him, but he pushed his hands off as he ran like a cowardly girl from his older brother’s room and straight for his own, making sure to lock the door as it closed behind him. He leaned against it panting hard as his eyes closed against the reality of just what happened.

He sank down to the floor and quickly undid his pants, shoving his hand inside to wrap tightly around his throbbing erection. For the first time ever he was going to masturbate and it was going to be to his brother. He let out a soft moan as he started to move his hand up and down the hard length as his other hand pulled his pants further down so that he could easily cup his tense balls. He tilted his head up to the ceiling as he sped his hand faster along the hot flesh. He felt the pressure building at the base of his spine as he imagined his nii-san’s hands all over his supple body. With one more firm stroke of his hand, slight squeeze to his sack, he was coming hard and whispering ‘Itachi’ as cum streamed out of his cock, ruining his shirt.

 

When I get you all alone  
I go to pieces  
When I get you all alone  
I go to pieces  
I’m crystal clear  
I’m crystal clear

 

Sasuke had woken up late the following morning and leisurely made his way out to the kitchen. His father and mother were at the table for breakfast, talking softly. He glanced back down the hall and saw the his nii-san’s door was partially open but were was Itachi? He turned to face his parents again.

“Where’s aniki?” He asked trying to hide the concern and panic from his voice.

“He just left. He’s heading to the Hokage’s for a mission.” Sasuke barely heard the last part of the statement as he was already sprinting down the hall and running outside not bothering with his shoes.

He couldn’t understand this feeling rising in his chest but it was almost crucial that he found his older brother before he left to go on this mission. He had to tell his brother just how much he meant to him. If he didn’t he felt like he would never get the chance.

He had just entered outside the Uchiha clan gate when he saw Itachi’s back disappearing further into the small forest that lead straight to the village main gate. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat as his brother seemed to stop and turn to face him as if he sensed him coming. Sasuke could stop himself from shouting Itachi’s name as he got closer.

He remembered his brother’s eyes growing slightly larger as Itachi realized he wasn’t going to slow down. Sasuke launched himself against his brother’s chest, wrapping his arms around the older one’s neck and securing his legs firmly around Itachi’s waist. There was a grunt on impact from the older man, but he said nothing to scold Sasuke or he didn’t give Itachi a chance, one of the two.

 

I walk to any place you go  
Search you high and low  
I know this is one big get away  
And it’s always so

 

“I love you aniki.” Sasuke said into his brother’s collar so the words were muffled.

He knew he was blushing horribly and he prayed to god that Itachi hadn’t heard the words that were just spoken into the quiet forest, but he knew the older man had just by the way the body stiffened against him. He buried his face even further into his brother’s neck in fear that Itachi would push him off.

Itachi wasn’t the kind of person to get too physical no matter how much he wanted it. Itachi always kept to himself and the most affection he every got for him nii-san was a pat on the head or a poke to the forehead. So you can imagine his surprise when Itachi actually hugged him back. A deep chuckle rumbled up from Itachi’s chest.

“Foolish otouto.” Was the words spoken in his ear as a hand cupped the back of his head.

Sasuke knew everything was going to be okay. Once again his brother had reached out and made a connection with him. Sasuke knew if only for that one moment that everything was okay between him and Itachi. He was okay with that, because that’s all he ever craved.

 

The things you do to me  
I’m crystal clear  
You see right through me  
I’m crystal clear

 

Sasuke had experienced his brother freak out for the first time in his life. He couldn’t explain the emotions running through his body as Itachi proceed to cut the clan down and tell his father exactly what he saw in the community. There was an overwhelming fear that took him over at his brother’s spiteful words. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want to see Itachi like this. He didn’t like it. He remembered screaming Itachi’s name from the doorway and watching the older Uchiha hit the dirt ground in forgiveness.

Sasuke felt the relief wash through his body, but from then after there was a huge distance between Itachi and their father. Because of this wall that had formed between the two, Sasuke had gotten more of his father’s attention, but a lot less of Itachi’s and this worried him greatly. Something was happening with the older Uchiha and there was nothing Sasuke could do to stop it.

He remembered walking through the quiet house late on night, not being able to sleep. He had stopped at Itachi’s door aching to open it, just to be with the older Uchiha. He didn’t dare though, not with the distance that Itachi had put between everyone. Who knew how he would react to Sasuke going in. He turned to walk the rest of the way to his room, but stopped short when he heard his brother’s deep voice.

Sasuke carefully knelt down on the ground just by the door frame and as quietly as possible pushed the door open. There was no one in the room with Itachi, but he was indeed talking to someone. The window was open, Itachi’s hair blowing back away from his face as he was almost hanging out it.

 

When I spy you on the phone  
I go to pieces  
When I watch you all alone  
I go to pieces  
I’m crystal clear (x4)

 

Sasuke listened quietly to the soften spoken words of his brother. He could only make out bits and pieces of what was being said, but he was pretty sure Itachi was talking to someone outside the window. Sasuke couldn’t hear the other person though and had no clue who it could possibly be.

“No it is done.” Were the whispered words of his older brother. “There is suspicion but it doesn’t matter.” Sasuke leaned forward. He missed the next couple of sentences that were said because his brother had pushed a little more out the window when he had said them. The next words made his breath catch in his throat though. “It will happen two days from now. Yes, Sasuke will be the only one. I understand. You can consider it done.”

Sasuke didn’t realize he was cry. He quickly pushed his hands to his face as he wiped at the unwanted tears. He didn’t understand why he was crying all he knew was that his heart was telling him that something bad was going to happen and his brother was going to be the source of it. He looked up when he heard the window close and he decided that he needed to be close to Itachi for this one night. His only night to be near his brother. He pushed the door open all the way and the look that Itachi gave him was one of surprise.

“What are you doing up Sasuke?” Itachi hissed venom at him, but he tried not to let it affect him.

“I couldn’t sleep aniki.” He informed his older brother, never once looking up to meet the hard black eyes. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

There was a long pause. Sasuke wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries with his brother. Would Itachi freak out at him? Did Itachi even suspect that he had heard bits of the conversation with the unknown person out the window? Sasuke was starting to degrade himself for making such a stupid decision when he felt an arm slide around his shoulder.

He looked up at Itachi startled. He hadn’t even heard the older man move. Itachi motioned him over to the bed and Sasuke went willingly. He climbed up onto the down comforter and quickly cuddled underneath at the spot his brother had been sitting, melting into the lingering warmth. Itachi climbed in after him and settled down onto his back, closing his eyes. Sasuke shyly cuddled up to his nii-san’s side, scared that Itachi might push him away. Instead, he felt a strong arm wrap around his slim waist pulling him closer.

He let out a sigh of relief and melted into his brother’s strong chest. He felt lips flutter across the flesh of his forehead, wondering if he imagined it. He had so many questions he was dying to ask Itachi but didn’t speak one. It was rare for Itachi to let him do this and he hadn’t got to sleep with his nii-san since he was almost seven so he didn’t want to ruin the perfect moment. He had a feeling deep down in his soul, he would never get another.

The tears started again, but this time Sasuke noticed. He tried to get them under control, but couldn’t. So he let them come and tried to keep as silent as possible so not to alert Itachi of his weakness. If the older man had any idea of Sasuke’s turmoil he didn’t let it known. They just laid next to each other, cuddled into one another’s bodies as the tears slowly lured Sasuke off into a dreamless sleep.

 

When I spy you on the phone  
I go to pieces  
When I watch you all alone  
I go to pieces

 

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat as he sat up looking around his little apartment in a disoriented frenzy. He was still living by himself. His parents and clan was still dead as of eight years. He was still trying to kill his brother to avenge them. So why the hell was he dreaming about his childhood. It had been so long since he had. Usually if he did dream about it, it was the horrible night when he found everyone dead, not his memories of Itachi.

He pushed the heavy quilt off his sweating body and rose to his feet. His boxers were soaked for the cold sweat he had produce from his dream. He quickly removed them and didn’t bother to put on clean one as he made his way to the window to let some of the cool night air in. His limbs were shaking and for some reason he couldn’t get it under control. It had been a long time since he had been this shaken up by a dream. He pushed it from his mind though not wanting to dwell on it.

He stared out into the clear night, the air causing a chill to his body as the perspiration dried on his flesh. He leaned against the window sill as a familiar pain started to cause his heart to ache. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to get the hurt under control. When his eyes opened again two tears trailed down his pale cheeks, one from each corner of the now red eyes.

“Why aniki?” He whispered into the still night as he heart broke all over again.

 

I’m crystal clear  
I’m crystal clear  
I’m crystal clear  
I’m crystal clear (x4)

 

The End of Chapter 2

 

Kitty- Song- Crystal Clear  
By- The Epoxies


	3. Poison IV

Rebirth  
Chapter 3  
Poison IV

 

Itachi hit his brother hard as the boy came at him. The impact had so much force behind it; it sent the boy spiraling backwards until he landed hard on the ground twenty paces away from him. Itachi slowly moved forward as Sasuke struggled on the ground, coughing up a good amount of blood as he tried to rise to his feet. Itachi refused to let him get his ground back.

He grabbed the boy by the collar of his ridiculous black jumpsuit and slammed him hard against the wall, watching more blood fall past the boy’s parted lips to roll down his chin. He smiled evilly as he leaned forward so his mouth was pressed against his baby brother’s soft ear. Sasuke tensed, struggling weakly as all the strength was slowly seeped out of him, leaving him limp and defeated.

“Foolish otouto, still disgustingly weak.” Itachi hissed as he nipped lightly at the lobe causing his brother to convulse. “What have you been doing with you pathetic life?” Itachi growled disappointed that at the age of seventeen the boy still hadn’t grown any stronger then when he had left him that fateful night.

“Fuck you, Itachi. What are you doing in my place? Why are you here after all these years?” Sasuke managed to say as he fought down the nausea that was threatening to take him over.

Itachi didn’t answer. Instead, he tossed his brother across the room, causing Sasuke to slam hard into the wall above his bed leaving a huge indent from his body, then falling onto the mattress in a lifeless lump as a moan of pain fell from his lips. Itachi made his way over, shedding his clothes along the way.

 

Soft whispers in the dark  
You want it well I need it  
The beating of an empty heart  
It’s not easy  
Those shameless on the floor  
Shadowed; rejected  
Can’t escape this anymore  
Can’t escape this anymore

 

Itachi stood over his baby brother completely naked, staring down at the wide dark eyes. His own Sharingan eyes bearing into the boy as he leaned forward a kunai in hand and proceeded to rid the boy of the unwanted clothes. Sasuke leaned up to hit him, but he backhanded the boy leaving him stunned on the mattress, which left him sufficient time to dispose of the material, leaving Sasuke bleeding from the mouth, naked on the mattress.

He crawled up onto the bed and settled onto of his brother’s prone body. He leaned forward to lick some of the blood off the boy’s chin as a thrill of excitement went through his body at the taste of his otouto’s life force. He purred against Sasuke’s mouth before letting his tongue touched the cracked and swollen lips. He was granted entrance immediately, which surprised him. He hadn’t expected Sasuke to give in so easily.

This tongue had barely touched his little brother’s before he felt the boy’s jaw start to close. With lightening speed, he grabbed Sasuke’s face and dug his fingers firmly into the boy’s jaw hinge so that he could bite his tongue. All the while still mapping out the area of warm moist flesh, body shivering from the grunt of pain released from his little brother.

He pulled away from Sasuke biting hard at the boy’s bottom lip as he moved back. He stared down at the watery eyes and a new goal rose in his chest. He wanted to make his brother cry. He needed the boy to shed the tears he held back. Maybe just maybe, the tears could wash away his sins. Itachi highly doubt that, but one could wish right.

“Stupid Sasuke, who would have thought that the day would come that you would be bloody and bruised on your bed waiting to be raped by your older brother.” Itachi said in a deep voice.

Sasuke lashed out again, finally getting some of his strength back, but Itachi was ready for him to react like that and had both fists caught before the boy could even blink. Itachi bracket both wrists in his larger hand and pinned them firmly to the mattress above his otouto’s head. He grabbed Sasuke’s discarded clothes that he had earlier desecrated and advanced to tie his baby brother’s hands to the headboard with the shredded material.

“This isn’t you aniki.” Came a soft chocked voice under him.

He looked down with a cold expressionless face, but he was quite surprise to hear Sasuke use the endearing term that the boy always called him when he was a child. Itachi couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and engaging the boy into a sloppy kiss. Sasuke moaned against his mouth as their tongues met and moved against each other in an almost desperate act for affection. Then he pulled away with a soft flick of his tongue. The blood had long since dried on the lips and quivering chin.

“You never knew me, otouto.” Itachi whispered harshly as he suddenly tightened the fabric violently against his brother’s wrist.

 

And you, you’re so cliché  
So what will you say?  
When there is no defense  
We’re so past tense, it’s sick  
As the daylight fades  
Our twilight waits  
To take it all

 

Itachi lightly ran the kunai along the supple flesh against the point of the blade. Sasuke’s body was twitching and the boy was trying so hard to be strong. Itachi had to give him credit though, Sasuke was a lot quieter then he would have giving him credit for. He came to a sensitive patch of skin and pressed against the hilt of the blade so that he could watch the stream of red liquid slide down the pale flesh soaking up into the pristine sheets below Sasuke’s convulsing body. A whimper of pain was the only thing that the boy released to show Itachi just what he was doing to his otouto.

He frowned at that. He didn’t know where all this sadistic nature was coming from but he needed to hear his brother scream. He wanted Sasuke to scream for him and him alone. He pulled the kunai from the bruising, bleeding flesh and tossed it to the floor. He then reached for Sasuke’s headband that was laying on the nightstand, tying it securely around the boy’s eyes so that he was left to the darkness.

A mewling sound caught his ear, but it seemed that Sasuke had reserved himself to his fate and this was a good thing. In addition, the boy’s throbbing cock that was pulsating against his ass told him that Sasuke was indeed enjoying the torture if only a little bit. Who would have known Sasuke actually had been harboring feelings for him all along? If Itachi had realized this sooner, he wouldn’t have waited so long to come for him.

 

Don’t take this as a threat  
It’s a promise and I mean it  
I’ll be your last regret  
Can’t you see it?  
Eclipse by something more  
Aesthetic less haunting  
A warning that you can’t ignore  
A warning that you can’t ignore

 

Itachi moved off the bed leaving the boy shaking in his own blood-bathed sheets. Itachi glanced around the room looking for more devices that would be suitable to torture his baby brother with. A sword by the closest caught his attention. A wicked smile broadens across his face as he walked over to it and lifted it into his callused hands. He eyed the hilt, deciding that it would do nicely for what he was going to use it for.

“Itachi?” Sasuke’s voice was full of fear and anxiety.

Itachi ignored it though, making his way back over to the battered body. He climbed onto the foot of the bed as he pressed forward hard on Sasuke’s legs, forcing the boy to raise them. He licked his lips as he looked down at his baby brother’s quivering asshole and degraded himself for not corrupting the boy sooner.

“Now for the fun part.”

“What do you- OH SHIT!” Sasuke screamed as Itachi pressed the hilt of the sword against the tight ring until it gave way and it slid in nicely. “Take it out!” Sasuke yelled frantically, struggling against the bonds that held him tightly to the bed. Apparently trying to get away from the unwanted object that was invading into his body. Itachi only pushed further, making it disappear even farther into the boy’s battered hole. “It hurts, aniki.” Was the whimpered part of the statement when he realized Itachi wasn’t relenting, no Itachi wanted to see the boy’s ass covered in blood and convulsing around the hard long hilt of the sword.

He watched it go deeper as the blood leaked out of the puckered entrance and down the flesh of the boy’s creamy ass cheeks to pool on the white sheet under him. Itachi’s body tightened as his heart caught in his chest. His sudden power high was finally cooling and staring down at his now broken and crying baby brother actually hurt his soul. He didn’t want to have to inflict this kind of pain on Sasuke but he had no choice. This was all part of his master plan and he had to stick to it.

 

And you, you’re so cliché  
So what will you say  
When there is no defense  
We’re so past tense, it’s sick  
As the daylight fades  
Our twilight waits  
To take it all

 

Itachi ripped the sword out and let it clatter to the floor, covered it blood and forgotten. He moved up his brother’s body licking at random paths of blood as he stopped to suck hard at the pounding pulse in the boy’s neck. Sasuke moaned and tried to pull away from his torturous lips. He moved to nip at the boy’s ear softly as he let his hand fall down to the boy’s now flaccid cock.

“How much do you hate me now, foolish otouto?” Itachi purred into Sasuke’s ear as the boy slowly started to respond to his constant fondling. “Is it enough to kill me?” A chock sob answered his questions. “Still so pathetic Sasuke. Don’t tell me you actually still care for me? The one that killed your clan and raped you with the hilt of your own sword. You are worse then I thought. Well, otouto, how about I appease that hunger that I know you have for me to be buried deep inside you.”

“Don’t please. This isn’t you.” Sasuke whimpered, as the statement seemed to crawl under his skin.

“You don’t know me.” Itachi hissed as he backhanded Sasuke hard, causing the boy’s head to whiplash to the side, fresh blood swelling from the cracks on his dried lips.

 

Romance is Dead  
Romance is dead and gone  
Leave it buried  
Romance is dead and gone  
Leave it buried

 

Itachi slammed deep into the boy’s bloody hole, sinking inside the warm moist heat with no resistance whatsoever. He collapsed against the shivering body under his as he closed his eyes tightly. Nothing could have prepared him for the way this felt. His cock was gripped hard by the boy’s inner walls almost to the point of no circulation and he felt like he was being sucked furthering inside each time they contracted around him.

“Sasuke.” He whispered so softly that he hoped the name didn’t reach the others ears.

Something inside him broke and he had to fight to slam the walls up around it before it infected the rest of him. He took his mind off it by focusing on moving in and out of the intoxicating heat. He felt himself inch closer to the edge and he found that it was getting harder for him to strive it off. He let his eyes slid open so they were left hooded the Sharingan spiraling into the Mangekyou as he watched his brother pant heavily under him. He couldn’t deny that this was the most beautiful, arousing sight he had the privilege of gazing upon.

He let one of his hands wrap around the boy’s now straining erections pumping in time with his aggressive thrusts. Sasuke’s voice filled the room with cries of pleasure, which Itachi found turned him on even more. As he felt himself slipping over the edge. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and taking Sasuke’s mouth into a heart stopping kiss, pushing his tongue deep inside so that he could savor his baby brother’s unique taste, that was purely his and his alone.

 

And you, you’re so cliché  
So what will you say  
When there is no defense  
We’re so past tense, it’s sick  
As the daylight fades  
Our twilight waits  
To take it all

 

Itachi orgasm rolled over him as his heart slammed hard into his chest. He bit back the moan that threatened to make itself known as the warmth of the intense feeling washed over his body in a heavy rush, making him release his seed deep into Sasuke’s ass as he convulsed hard. His fingers bit into the flesh of the boy’s hips as he slowly pulled back from the kiss to stare down at the boy’s breathless face.

He realized his hand was covered in Sasuke’s own cum and he couldn’t stop from lifting it to his mouth so that he could taste the boy’s essence. He leaned up with the other hand to release the headband protector to uncover the boy’s tear stained face. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered open and they stared at one another for a good minute, before Itachi slowly pulled out and got off the bed, grabbing the boy’s boxers so that he could clean off the blood and cum on his shriveled dick. He tossed them to the floor, as he started to dress. He could feel Sasuke’s eyes boring into his back, but he ignored the hateful gaze.

He had done this for a reason. He had want to make Sasuke’s hate fester more until the point of boiling over. The time was getting closer and Itachi need Sasuke to be ready for it. He couldn’t have the boy back out in the last minute. It wouldn’t be good. He buttoned his cloak around his body as he finally turned to face the boy in question.

The tears had stopped flowing a long time ago and as Itachi suspected they hadn’t washed away his sins. Instead, they had replaced the old ones with a completely new set. He didn’t ponder too much on that though. He had to keep focused. He had to push the image of the hate filled Sharingan eyes of his otouto out of his mind and continue to push the boy. To push him all the way until he was broken and blood on the bed, just as he was now. No, Sasuke wasn’t broken yet. Itachi could still see the hate and loathing behind the boy’s red eyes. Sasuke still had plenty of fight in him even after all this, not for long. Itachi would break Sasuke, he would turn the boy into a lifeless doll, and then his baby brother would belong to him and him alone.

He pulled a kunai out of his small pouch and threw it straight at his brother. It sank solidly into the headboard right in between Sasuke’s bloodless hands. Sasuke cringed in fear, but slowly opened his eyes and Itachi felt the slight tilt of the corner of his mouth at the boy’s reaction. He then made his way to the window opening it. He glanced around noticing that no one lurked around on the streets below. He turned back to face his brother.

“Until next time, Sasuke.” Itachi stated then leapt out the window and disappeared into the shadows.

 

Romance is dead and gone  
Leave it buried  
Romance is dead and gone  
Leave it buried

 

The End of Chapter 3

 

Kitty- Song- Poison IV  
By- A Kiss Can Be Deadly


	4. Blood on my Hands

Rebirth  
Chapter 4  
Blood On My Hands

 

Sasuke was in a near panic and he was running as fast as he could. He would never own up to the fact that he was running, but he was. Why was he running? Because Itachi was close on his heels and Sasuke was, already near tears from the thought at what his brother would do to him, if he were caught. The last thing he wanted was to be raped, left in a pool of his own blood. It had taken him almost a month to recuperate from the first time Itachi had taken him.

He demeaned himself for even taking the chance of going for a walk in the woods. He had told himself that Itachi was done with him, but he knew deep down inside that, the older Uchiha would be back for him. He just didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to believe that he would be forced to relive the nightmare that he had gone through the first time.

He had been so bruised and tattered. He couldn’t believe that his brother had done such a revolting thing to him. He didn’t want to consider Itachi being that cruel. This was the brother he had loved growing up. He knew that Itachi killed the clan and took everything that he held dear, but for some reason that wasn’t as staggering as his brother raping him. He just never expected Itachi to ever go so low. They were brothers after all. Right?

Itachi suddenly appeared in front of him. He reacted without even thinking, throwing a right hook straight at his brother’s face. Itachi was to fast though and ducked, sending a fist into his stomach. He doubled over coughing up blood as pain exploded through his body. Itachi pulled back and Sasuke looked up in time to see his bother’s foot coming straight at his face. It nailed him square in the nose, sending him spiraling backwards. He collided hard into a boulder that was behind him and he landed on the ground all strength gone as he spat out more blood. He was convinced that Itachi had broken almost every rib in his body.

“No more running Sasuke. I don’t have time to chase you.” Itachi spoke from above him.

“Fuck…you.” Sasuke chocked out.

 

I am cocked and loaded  
Only shooting blanks nothing that would put a hole in  
You or your precious heart  
That’s right; I’m yours for the taking  
I’ll put up a front; they won’t even know I’m faking  
It’s not just my bones  
It’s my heart that you’re breaking  
Or so you seem to be tonight

 

Sasuke was forced to stand when Itachi gripped his hair tightly dragging him up by it. He cringed and struggled to do so, but was having problems with it considering that all he felt was overwhelming pain. Sasuke let his eyes open when he felt Itachi’s warm breath cascade over his face. His Sharingan met his brother’s Mangekyou. He whimpered without even thinking. He hated seeing the special Sharingan, especially in Itachi’s eyes. It was a brutal reminder of everything that was taken away from him and just what kind of person Itachi was now.

“Let go of me.” He whispered trying his best to glare, but it was hard to through the pain.

“What are you going to do if I say no?” Itachi asked with an evil half smile.

Sasuke didn’t respond to that. He didn’t dare. It would only fuel Itachi’s fire and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He was pretty confident that he wasn’t going to get out of this without Itachi raping him, but he wanted to try to make it as painless as possible for himself. The look in Itachi’s eyes though confirmed other wise. Sasuke was convinced that Itachi would do anything in his power to leave him bloody and broken on the forest floor. That seemed to be the only thing on the older Uchiha’s agenda.

Sasuke just looked up at his brother, as he was pulled closer to the stronger body. He wondered what horrible things his brother had in store for him this time around and hoped that he could handle it. He lightly bit the corner of his bottom lip as he watched the older Uchiha closely. Itachi was running a tantalizing hand along his lower back and Sasuke was starting to get that warm fuzzy feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He knew it wouldn’t last long though. It never did when it came to Itachi.

“Nothing to say foolish Otouto?” Itachi taunted. “Well, then. Let’s get to the main event shall we?” Came the deep husky voice in his ear, vibrating through his whole body.

His eyes glided closed as his brother dragged him to the ground, following him down. Sasuke felt a tug on the bottom of his shirt and raised his arms to help take it off even as he hated himself for giving in so easily. A part of him screamed not to do this, while the other part was begging to give in. This was his niisan. This was his big brother, the one person that was there for him as a child. He wanted to feel close to Itachi in anyway possible because he missed that intimacy with his brother. This wasn’t how he wanted it though. He didn’t want to be forced or blooded, or even abused. Not by Itachi’s hands, not in this fashion.

 

Last dance, second chance  
Even when there’s blood on my hands  
Whoa oh oh  
Last chance, left to dance  
Even when there’s blood on my hands  
Even when there’s blood on my hands

 

His head was getting harshly pushed into the soft dirt as Itachi was ripping at his pants. Sasuke cringed and panted hard. He tried to tell himself that it would all be over soon. He had multiple cuts and scratches that were bleeding all over the ground. His face and hands were covered in his own essences and he was tasting the soil in his mouth from having his face shoved so deeply in it.

He screamed out in pain when two fingers were thrusts deep into his body, instantly tearing the inside of his ass from lack of lube and proper preparation. He fingers dug into the dirt as he clenched his teeth against the pain spasming through his body. He was trying to find some kind of comfort in the thought that this was Itachi. This was the man that he loved as a child, but the memories didn’t chase off the pain. Instead, they made the agony worse and tears were falling against his will. He just wanted this nightmare to end.

He wanted the aniki he remembered from his past, not the abusive Itachi that was raping his ass with the harsh fingers that, were for sure, covered in his blood by now. He hated himself though. He wanted this. In some sick part of his soul, he wanted to be close to the older Uchiha and part of him didn’t so much mind if it was through this horrific method as long as it was Itachi, but that didn’t mean that he was going to just roll over and take it. He would fight his brother nail and tooth. He wasn’t just some push over that could be bullied into this.

Itachi’s fingers struck that spot deep down inside him making him scream out in pleasure. His head was left spinning from the intensity of the desire that had washed over him, leaving him weak and defeated. Any thoughts of escaped left his mind in a fury of yearning. He didn’t register the fact that he was pushing back against those long deft fingers buried deep inside him, all he wanted was more of the mind blowing pleasure.

“That’s right Sasuke. You are such a good boy.” Itachi growled in a deep husky voice, the sound making him whimper as he realized how much Itachi wanted this.

 

My idea of romance  
My lack of innocence really makes no difference  
Here and now  
I am ripe for the plucking  
Ready to take the dive  
Throw the fight you’ll be so lucky  
It’s not just my heart  
It’s my soul that you’re sucking  
Or so you seem to be tonight

 

Sasuke was jerked up roughly by his hair, fingers slipping out of his body. He was trembling hard as his brother spun him around. Sharingan’s clashed together, one in amusement and the other in pained lust. Sasuke reached out to grip Itachi’s still clothed shoulders to steady himself. He must have lost a lot of blood because he was feeling extremely light headed or he was just that fucking hot for his brother, even though he had stained the ground red.

“You want this.” Itachi growled out an evil smile on his face.

Sasuke’s cheeks went red from embarrassment and denied lust. He looked away from his brother ashamed at his own behavior. He felt dirty, stained. He couldn’t believe how easily he was making this for Itachi. He couldn’t stop himself though. Everything inside him was screaming for his big brother.

He jumped in surprised when someone pressed in behind him, biting his shoulder hard. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he tried to turn around, but couldn’t because of Itachi’s hard grip on him. He could have sworn that this whole time it had just been him and Itachi. He hadn’t seen or sensed anyone else, but there was definitely someone pressing into him, from behind and that scared the shit out of him.

“Itachi?” He asked in a panic, trying to turn to face the intruder.

He turned his head to try to look behind him. All he saw was the Akatsuki cloak and his throat clenched up almost cutting off his air supply as his heart dropped into his stomach. He prayed that it wasn’t Kisame. That was one person he couldn’t handled being touched by. He turned frantic eyes to Itachi only to see the wicked half smile.

“What’s wrong otouto?” He mocked.

“Don’t do this.” Sasuke whimpered.

“What? You don’t think you can handle two of me?” Sasuke paled at those dark words, but a small wave of relief washed over him.

That relief didn’t last long though as he was tossed away to land on the ground next to the boulder as both Itachi’s stood to their feet staring down at him with hard lust glazed Sharingan eyes. Sasuke quivered as he pushed himself up to a sitting position scooting away from the older Uchiha until his back was plastered against the stone.

He’d be lying if he said that he was turned on by the vision of two equally gorgeous Itachi’s undressing in front of him simultaneously. He tried to look away. Hell, he even tried to get the strength back if just a little to get away from the sadistic bastard, but he couldn’t. He had lost a lot of blood and his body was weak from the cruelty of his brother’s earlier actions. All he could do was sit there shuddering as he watched Itachi’s cloak hit the ground followed by his shirt and fishnet. Sasuke took in the expansion of perfect flesh. Itachi’s stomach had intricate lines to a six-pack and his nipples were a tan color. Sasuke unconsciously licked at his dry lips as he stared against his will.

“Like what you see little brother?” Itachi almost purred as he started to undo his pants pulling them down past his lean hips.

Sasuke could already see the tip of his niisan’s leaking cock. He looked away and let his eyes fall closed. Move, he told himself as he tried to find some kind of strength. The tears were starting to burn behind his eyes again. He didn’t want to leave he realized. He was going to let his brother use his body once again. He really was weak.

 

Last dance, second chance  
Even when there’s blood on my hands  
Whoa oh oh  
Last chance, left to dance  
Even when there’s blood on my hands  
Even when there’s blood on my hands

 

Itachi grabbed him almost brutally and he cried out in pain pleasure. He was pulled to lay on top of his actually brother his heart slamming hard against the cage of his chest. He was panting hard as he looked down at Itachi’s knowing face. He tried to roll off, but his brother’s clone grabbed his hips firmly, stilling his flight. He gritted his teeth as he was forced down on to his brother’s pulsating cock. The tip of the hard dick, pushing dryly into his already blooded hole. He bit his bottom lip hard, blood exploding into his mouth and rolling down his chin, to leave droplets splattering on Itachi’s chest.

He cried out in sheer torture as the clone shoved him down hard so that he completely swallowed up Itachi’s length. His body convulsed hard as the tears mixed with the blood that was already on the flesh under him. His nails dug deep into the skin at Itachi’s shoulders, blood swelling to the surface under his fingers. The older Uchiha hissed through his teeth, but didn’t stop him. The clone had moved closer behind him and he could feel the other leaking erection against his already filled hole.

“Itachi… please… no!” He sobbed to his brother, petrified out of his mind.

Itachi ignored him, which he expected. He felt his brother sit up under him and look over his shoulder. He couldn’t stop himself from nuzzling the side of Itachi’s face, even though this experience was anything but loving. The clone was now forcing his way into the tight ring that was already stretched from Itachi’s throbbing length. He whimpered as more pain ripped through his body as the clone forced his asshole to stretch wider and take more into him then was ever suppose too. He swallowed hard clenching his teeth so not to bit his tongue. Itachi hissed in his ear. Sasuke pulled away slightly to look down at his brother even as more pain made his body shake hard.

Itachi’s eyes were tightly closed and there was a small hitch in his breath. Sasuke stared in astonishment. His brother looked almost human. Then those eyes opened and Sasuke was even more blown away by the dark brown that stared back at him. His mouth slightly falling open as he lifted a hand to touch Itachi’s cheek. With a blink of the older Uchiha’s eyes, they were back to the Sharingan and the clone was slamming the rest of the way inside his ass, making blood leak out around the two hard dicks. Sasuke’s scream of pure torment seemed to echo through the forest. Tears of agonizing pain rolled down his face as he threw his head back.

It landed on the clone’s shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly as both sets of hands grabbed a hold of him and he was forced to move along both of the hard lengths penetrating him. Itachi leaned forward and bite him hard in the neck just as the clone sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. He felt his warm blood from both wounds trail down his already starting to bruise flesh. He thought his was going to die. His whole body was flowing with indescribable pain and he was on the brink of passing out from it. The tears growing more frequent.

“Aniki.” Sasuke said weakly.

 

Or so you seem to be tonight  
Last dance, second chance  
Last chance left to dance  
Last dance, second chance  
Last chance left to dance  
Even when there’s blood on my hands (x4)

 

A spot inside him was hit hard by both blunt heads of the hard cocks in his ass. Whiteness exploded behind his eyelids and the scream that was released from his throat had nothing to do with pain this time. He gripped harder to Itachi, all their bodies moving together fluidly thanks to all of his own blood as lubricant. He was now taking initiative and pushing back against both his brother and his clone. His mouth opened wide to get greater pulls of oxygen in, along with releasing loud cries of pleasure.

Itachi had pulled back from lapping at the wound on his neck and was now watching him closely. He didn’t care though. He was falling into his own world, where he and Itachi loved each other. Where this wasn’t rape or forced sex. This was them showing how much they cared for each other in the most intimate way.

Sasuke pulled his brother closer as the orgasm was starting to build in his stomach. He tried to strive it off, He wanted this moment to last. This was the first time that he felt any kind of pleasure that was remotely loving from Itachi. The first time his brother had raped him it had been purely animalistic. This time seemed different some how. Almost like Itachi had missed him. No, it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. There was no way that Itachi would even feel such a deep emotion. His brother was emotionless, dead inside.

“Sasuke.” Came the gruff voice of his brother.

He looked up a little afraid of what he was going to see. Itachi’s stared at him with the dark brown eyes that he hadn’t seen on his brother since he was a child. His heart melted and broke at the same time if that was actually possible. He leaned forward moving closer. Itachi’s lips parted slightly and his vision was drawn to the movement.

“Aniki.” Sasuke whispered and then they were kissing passionately.

Itachi bit harshly at his bottom lip, but the pleasure taking over him made him moan in ecstasy from the sudden pain. Their tongues met and danced erotically as he tilted his head slightly to the side to give his older brother more room to take over his mouth. The clone was running his hands all over his supple body, moving them around to his chest to play with his nipples harshly, pinching and pulling. He whimpered pathetically into his niisan’s mouth, which quickly turned into a moan as the clone wrapped a brutal hand around his weeping dick, pumping him in time with the rough pain pleasuring thrusts.

He sobbed hard into his niisan’s mouth as his orgasm slashed throughout his body at an alarming pace. He tore his mouth from Itachi’s and screamed as loud as he could, cum splashing on both him and the older Uchiha’s stomach. Itachi bit hard into his other shoulder, more screams exploding out of him as his niisan emptied into his ass followed by the clone. Sasuke was on the brink of losing consciousness. He remembered gripping Itachi’s long black hair hard as he leaned forward a little.

“Aniki, why?” He moaned and then darkness took him over making him collapse into Itachi’s strong body.

 

Whoa oh oh  
Last dance, second chance  
Whoa oh oh  
Last chance left to dance  
Whoa oh oh  
Last dance, second chance  
Whoa oh oh  
Last chance left to dance  
Whoa oh oh

\  
End of Chapter 4


	5. Prison Sex

Warning- This fic contains heavily violence, blood, and rape.

Rebirth  
Chapter 5  
Prison Sex

 

Itachi could feel his blood pooling beneath his bound body. His arms were harshly twisted behind his back and held together with chakra infused rope so that he wasn’t able to break free. He was naked and shivered as the blood poured out of various cuts that his captor had inflicted upon him. He was fading in and out of consciousness, wanting so badly to fall into the sweet oblivion that was inches from his reach. The pain refused to let that happen.

A sharp piercing pain in his ass and lower back made him cry out even though the gag muffled the sound considerably. His ass was filled with the blunt end of a kunai, the circular end scrapping painfully at the inside of his walls causing more blood to gush for. He felt the warm liquid trail down his already abused thighs. He let his eyes fall closed resigning himself to his fate.

His sensei always did this to him. Some times not as brutal as he was being right now, but Itachi usually found himself on his knees on way or another. Madara had a knack for hurting him, enjoyed it like a sick twisted fetish. Itachi had no choice but to deal with it. He wasn’t strong enough to fight off the immortal man. He pressed his cheek to the cold rock floor underneath as the kunai was violently ripped out of his profusely bleeding ass.

Madara apparently had a really bad day to be so harsh on him. This was the hardest the older man had ever been and Madara had a talent for being a sadistic bastard. Itachi knew this first hand. He had even come out of these occasions with broken bones and cracked ribs. He knew just how vicious his sensei could be, but it had never compared to this. Itachi had never bled so much in his life. He vaguely wondered if he was dying as his body started to numb out in certain places. He was still breathing though, so he wasn’t so lucky.

He felt Madara come up against his ass and he knew what was coming next. He could feel the blunt mushroom tip of his sensei’s cock rubbing against his entrance and the panic struck him hard in the chest. His body screamed for him to fight back, but he held himself very still, knowing that would be a very bad idea on his part.

Madara pushed deep inside him harshly and he choked on his saliva as he tried to cry out through the gag. His body burned with agony as the hard cock scrapped against his raw bleeding walls. He whimpered as the man started to move at a hard fast pace. Tears stung at his eyes from the intensity. He fought them back, even as Madara yanked his hips up higher in the air so that he could push deeper inside.

The blackness was creeping forward again and Itachi tried to fall into it, but Madara took that moment to reach forward. He grabbed a handful of Itachi’s blood matted long black hair, forcing his head back hard as he thrust into his ass on a hard upward slam. Tears did slip free then and the sweet sleep that Itachi had been reaching for disappeared. He was left with only the agonizing pain and emptiness that seemed to seep into his heart leaving him numbly emotionless.

 

It took so long to remember, just what happened  
I was so young and vestal then,  
You knew it hurt me  
But I’m breathing so I guess I’m still alive  
Even if signs tell me otherwise  
I’ve got my hands bound  
My head down, my eyes closed  
And my throat wide open

 

Itachi was released almost brutally from Madara’s tight hold and he fell to the floor hard. He barely had enough time to turn his head to the side so that his cheek smashed into the rock and not his nose. He laid there releasing short weak pants as his body literally melted. He knew he had lost a lot of blood, maybe too much. His body wouldn’t respond to him at all. Madara released the rope around his wrists and his arms fell limply at his side.

The blood under him was cold now, making his body start to shake hard… or maybe that was the loss of it. He didn’t know and at the present moment he didn’t care much either. All he really wanted to do was sleep and never wake up again. He was just so very tired and didn’t want to be apart of reality anymore.

Strong brutal hands fisted his long disgusting hair once more. Pain laced through him again as his head was yanked backwards, so he was forced to stare up at the deadly gorgeous face of his sensei. Madara was smiling down at him cruelly and he knew the man was pissed. Itachi knew that this was going to happen when they had failed to catch the Kyuubi in that tourist town. It wasn’t his fault, but Madara didn’t care. It was almost like the older man was looking for a reason to torture him.

“Next time you will not fail, right?” Madara purred darkly making bile rise in his throat.

He was barely able to force out a nod, not bothering to speak. That took way too much energy as far as he was concerned. Madara didn’t bother to respond. His sensei just let go of his hair and his nose did smash to the rocky floor causing it to bust. Blood was suddenly everywhere and Itachi forced his mouth closed so that he wouldn’t get any in it. His head begun to swim and he knew this time he was going to pass out. So he let himself go not caring if he drowned in his own life essence. It would be better then this.

“Pathetic.” Was the last thing he heard and then he was sleeping.

 

Do unto others, what has been done to me  
Do unto others that has been done to you?

 

Itachi bolted up in his bed in a massive cold sweat. He stared at the wall with hard dark eyes as the images of his nightmare slowly begun to fade away. What the hell was going on here? He hadn’t been with Madara for a long time and he certainly didn’t want to remember any of the times that he had been. So what in the fuck had just happened? Why was he dreaming about the one man that he despised almost as much as Orochimaru.

He growled as he rose from the bed going into the bathroom so that he could jump in the shower. He didn’t want to have to spend the whole day feeling dirty from a cold sweat that was produced because of his sensei. He still had lingering thoughts in his head from the nightmare. He had a feeling they wouldn’t be leaving him alone any time soon.

He roughly turned the water off and got out, toweling himself dry. He made his way back into the main room, dressing quickly and efficiently. He moved to the door as he glanced at his partner who was still asleep on the other twin bed. He decided not to even bother waking the man. Where he was going Kisame would not be needed.

He made his way outside of the small village they were staying at and headed out toward the south. He needed to find Sasuke. He needed to get out of his head and into more pleasurable things. Sasuke had become Itachi’s new favorite pastime. The boy was like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. Itachi was forever addicted to his baby brother and he just couldn’t bring himself to care. As long as he continued getting off, the boy would continue being his outlet.

 

I’m treading water  
I need to sleep a while  
My lamb and martyr, you look so precious  
Won’t you come on up closer?  
Close enough so I can smell you  
I need you to feel this  
I can’t stand to burn too long  
Release from sodomy  
Oh, for one sweet moment I’m whole

 

Itachi slammed his brother up against the wall as the boy screamed out in pain. He placed the boy’s left hand flat against the surface in front of them. He shoved a kunai deep inside it, so that Sasuke was held firmly in place. He proceeded to do the same with his otouto’s right hand. He stood back to admire his work, shivering in anticipation as the soft light of the overhead fixture glowed off the pale flesh of the young boy’s back. He licked his lips in anticipation as he pressed himself against the quivering body so that he was able to whisper in his brother’s ear.

“Did you miss me, otouto?” He purred out as he licked at the shell.

“Fuck you.” Sasuke panted out in pain.

“I plan too… but I will be fucking you.” Itachi answered before he stepped back and started to remove his cloak.

He was painfully hard and his muscles were tense in anticipation. He just couldn’t wait to be buried deep in that tight ass that he had missed so much. He and Sasuke hadn’t been together for almost six months. Itachi would admit that he had missed the boy… well the sex. He laid the cloak down on the empty bed and then pulled off his shirt laying it on top of the black fabric.

“Why?” Was the soft question that left Sasuke.

Itachi pretended like he hadn’t heard the question as he removed his sandals, carefully sliding them off so that they rested next to each by the side of the bed. He could tell that Sasuke was starting to panic by the way the boy struggled against the wall. Itachi watched him, while undoing the buttons on his pants. He could see more blood pouring out of the wounds on Sasuke’s hands to slide down the boy’s flesh and wall.

“You keep doing that and you’ll never use those hands again.” Itachi stated dispassionately as he pulled his pants off laying them with the rest of his clothes.

“Go to hell.” Sasuke hissed out through the pain as he struggled harder.

Itachi made his way back over to his brother’s body and flattened himself up against the boy’s backside. His pressure forced the boy completely against the flat surface and the struggling stopped. He leaned in so that he could bite hard on the shoulder in front of him. Blood filled his mouth and gushed out of the wound making Sasuke whimper pathetically.

“I’m already in hell.”

 

Do unto you now, what has been done to me  
Do unto you now, what has been done

 

Itachi moved his hands down the boy’s flesh of his back causing the dark red liquid to appear around his nails. When he got to the boy’s waistband, his hand moved to the front of the shorts and worked at the zipped so that he could reach inside to grab the boy’s half hard cock. He chuckled darkly as he stroked the flesh once, bringing it to full hardness.

“Seems like you’re enjoying this… I always knew you were masochistic little brother.”

“Stop… please.” Sasuke sobbed out.

Itachi smiled and sped his hand instead. This reaction caused a chocked moan to leave his brother’s lips. He lapped at the blood that was starting to lessen at the bite mark he had created earlier. His free hand moved to the shorts and he worked them off Sasuke’s hips. The fabric fell away to pool at his baby brother’s feet.

“I don’t want this.” Sasuke panted out through tears.

“Yes you do.” Itachi answered as he squeezed his hand around the throbbing erection that was starting to leak precum.

He pushed his other hand in between the boy’s ass cheeks so he could prod at the trembling tight ring of flesh hidden between them. He pushed his dry index finger inside. The cry that left Sasuke’s lips caused him to groan as the sound went straight to his aching dick. This was going to be so good and it was exactly what he needed to get his mind off other disturbing things.

He felt the skin in his brother’s tight ass start to tear as he pressed in further. Warm liquid started to make his journey easier and he chuckled once more. Even though Sasuke was crying in body racking sobs, his dick was still pulsing in Itachi’s firm grasp. His baby brother was such a slut. He loved it and didn’t want it any other way. This was an almost sick obsession for him and he couldn’t get enough of it.

“Itachi… aniki… stop.” The words were whispered and laced with agony.

“This tells me you don’t want me to stop.” Itachi stated as he gave a rather harsh squeeze to his brother’s erection.

He ran his thumb over the wet tip of it as the scream left Sasuke’s mouth. It was beautiful… this was beautiful. What he had with his baby brother, he would never get with anyone else. Only Sasuke could get him this desperate to be inside that shaking ass. He shoved another finger deep inside with the first one.

The ass muscles clenched around his fingers but he didn’t stop. This caused more of Sasuke’s life essence to come forth from the abused ass. Itachi could feel the warm blood leak out of the raw hole and fall on to both of their skin. He purred at the feel of it. He pressed his fingers deeper and hit that spot inside Sasuke that made his otouto see stars.

This scream was one of pleasure and cum was released from the cock in his palm. The boy’s seed hit the wall in front of him and mixed in with the blood that was flowing. Itachi pulled his hand away and licked at the white substance that had dripped on to it. He shoved a third finger inside the abused hole, now not caring at all for Sasuke’s pleasure. His intent now was to stretch the boy and get on to better more pleasurable things.

His tore his fingers out of the ass after efficiently opening it. He looked down at his hand to see it covered in the boy’s blood. He smiled sadistically and grabbed his cock with that hand spreading the deep red liquid around his aching dick. He then positioned himself at the boy’s asshole. He grabbed Sasuke’s right leg with his right hand and forced him to raise it. With one hard brutal thrust he was inside that bloody ass to the hilt.

He panted hard against the bleeding scratches on his otouto’s skin as his eyes closed. Pleasure invaded every pore in his body. All thoughts of Madara were washed away with the desire that was now coursing strongly through him. Sasuke was his savior at this moment and the boy was about to give him the greatest release of his life… release from the emotional pain.

 

You’re breathing so I guess you’re still alive  
Even if signs tell me otherwise  
Won’t you come a bit closer  
Close enough so I can smell you  
I need you to feel this  
I need this to make me whole  
Release in sodomy  
For I am your witness and  
Blood and flesh can be trusted  
And only this one holy medium brings me peace of mind

 

Itachi started to move slowly as he pushed Sasuke’s head down. The blood was making it extremely easy to move in and out of the boy’s delicious ass. Itachi was feeling absolutely amazing as the pleasure washed heavily over him in euphoria. He slowly started to pick the pace up, his fingers twisting into the boy’s hair violently. The hand on the boy’s thigh moved toward the soft member and started to work it. Sasuke moaned as his dick hardened, his leg now resting on Itachi’s forearm. Itachi leaned down and sank his teeth into the same bite mark he had made earlier. Fresh blood was split down the boy’s back.

He could feel Sasuke tense against his chest in pain but then relax. Mewling sounds of pleasure were starting to leave those pouty lips. Itachi smiled wickedly as he angled his hips to hit his baby brother’s sweet spot. Itachi wasn’t like Madara. He had to get his partner off too in order to finish himself. He had never left Sasuke unsatisfied no matter how much torture he inflicted on the younger Uchiha. That was probably the only reason Sasuke had never put up a real fight when it came to this.

Itachi’s pace turned frantic and violent as he started to feel that delicious pooling in the pit of his stomach. Oh yeah, he was getting close. He snapped his hips in and out of his brother in an almost desperate attempt to get deeper. He focused on that feeling of his orgasm. He was getting so close and he found that he had needed this more then he originally thought. He was almost frantic for it. That worried him. He really started to wonder if this was about pleasure as much as it was about just being close to someone… close to Sasuke.

He pushed the thoughts away. He was not here to get confused or sentimental. He was here for one thing and one thing only… a mind blowing release and fucking god he was going to get it. He pumped his brother’s hard cock faster as his own piston in the quivering bleeding ass. He was so damn close, but he refused to go over the edge until Sasuke did.

“Come for me otouto. Show me just how much you need this from your aniki.” Itachi hissed out through clenched teeth against the boy’s ear.

 

Got your hands bound,  
Your head down  
Your eyes closed  
You look so precious

 

Itachi felt more then heard Sasuke fall over the edge of release. His senses shut down complete except for touch. Sasuke’s dick pulsed several times in his hand, spilling fountains of cum all over. This caused the boy’s ass to convulse over again around Itachi’s burning massive length. Itachi didn’t even realized he had barked out a cry of his own as he was struck hard in his lower back with his own intense orgasm.

His head fell forward as his hips jerked. His load was being emptied into his brother’s sweet ass as blackness filled his vision. Sasuke was trembling hard or was it Itachi’s body. He couldn’t tell, but he knew that this had been exactly what he was looking for. Now he felt so blissfully drained and worn out. Nothing entered his mind and his emotions were nonexistent. He just felt relaxed. He almost laughed. He never relaxed so he guessed that was an understatement.

“Aniki…” Sasuke breathed out and suddenly the boy’s body went limp.

He caught him around the waist with his free arm, holding the boy up. He dropped the leg he had been support and reached his hand to the kunai’s pulling each of them out of Sasuke’s pale almost bluish looking hands. He slipped out of the boy. He lifted Sasuke in his arms and took the boy to the bed. He laid Sasuke down and went into the bathroom so that he could take a quick shower to clean all the blood and his own cum off himself.

 

I have found some kind of temporary sanity and there’s  
Shit, blood, and cum on my hands  
I’ve…come…round…full circle

 

Itachi toweled himself off as he made his way back into the room he had left Sasuke in. He walked up to the bed and pulled his clothes back on once more. He leaned down and started to slip his sandals on. His body felt so good. It had been six months since he had been this deliciously drained. He decided he was never going to stay that long away from Sasuke again. The boy was such an amazing antidote for any problem that Itachi had.

Madara hadn’t even popped into his thoughts since he saw Sasuke and that alone was worth keeping his baby brother around a little longer. Itachi had managed to lock his memories of Madara away deep in his mind, but if they were going to resurface. He was going to need his otouto. It was almost pathetic that Itachi would need anybody, but when it came to all his baggage… well that was a serious matter for Itachi.

He stood back up and stretched. He turned to face the bed so that he could stare down at the bloody broken body before him. He smiled almost sinisterly as he leaned down to wipe a stray hair out of his baby brother’s face. Sasuke looked so dead laying there but Itachi knew better. He knew from experience that the boy would be just fine as long as he kept breathing.

 

My lamb and martyr, this will be over soon  
You look so precious (x4)  
You look so precious now  
You look so precious

 

TBC…

Song- Prison Sex  
Band- Tool


	6. Looking Glass

Warning- This fic contains heavily violence, blood, and sadistic ways.

 

Rebirth  
Chapter 6  
Looking Glass

 

Sasuke stared at his brother who stood directly in front of him. They had met up in the middle of the town that Sasuke had been passing through in the crowded city center. Sasuke had frozen in fear as their eyes had met, but when Itachi had whispered ‘come’. He couldn’t stop himself from obeying the command. They hadn’t seen each other for two weeks and the last time they had Sasuke had been torn to pieces by his brother’s bloodlust. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting more.

This time, Itachi seemed different. He didn’t seem so blood thirsty and desperate. He was more collected and calm, like Sasuke always remembered him. This put Sasuke at ease if just a little. He knew Itachi wouldn’t be as hard on him this time. Sasuke was still convinced that there would be pain, but he was positive that there would be lots of pleasure too. He had missed Itachi more then he wanted to admit. He needed to be with his nii-san the way they had been the last couple of times they had met up. Sasuke had found that he craved these sadistic meetings and he seemed to think about them all the time. It was almost getting to the point that he couldn’t even concentrate.

As Itachi stared down at him with those deadly red eyes, Sasuke knew he was going to willingly give his brother anything he demanded without putting up a fight. He was sick of fighting something that was going to happen anyway so he decided maybe if he just gave himself willingly that it wouldn’t be so bad for him… he was sorely mistaken. Itachi never did anything simple. No, his older brother had always done things with complete intent of destroying Sasuke completely. Apparently, this time was going to be no different between the two of them.

Itachi moved forward slowly after they had entered the room that Itachi had rented at a rundown hotel. Sasuke couldn’t stop himself from taking a step backwards, but then he stilled. He was not going to run from this. Itachi was going to fuck him and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it, so why deny himself what little pleasure Itachi was willing to offer him. He swallowed as he tipped his head up, meeting his brother’s stare dead on. He was going to have to deal with this for this is what fate had in store for him.

 

Waiting  
As I’m wanting too  
Speaking  
As I’m spoken too  
Changing  
To your point of view  
Fading  
As I follow you

 

Itachi’s hand twisted almost painfully through his black spiky strands and brutally forced his head back. He tried not to wince but couldn’t stop himself. He looked up at Itachi’s dead calm face and let his lips part. His brother’s eyes flicked down to his mouth at the action and he let his tongue slide out to moisten the soft flesh of his lips. He did it slow and almost sensual, trying to portray to Itachi that he was going to give in submissively.

A cruel smile curled the corner of Itachi’s lips and then they were kissing hard. Itachi thrust his tongue deep inside his mouth. He couldn’t stop the moan that exploded from his chest as he let his own tongue play against his brother’s hot one. The growl that erupted from Itachi was deep and husky making Sasuke shiver in feared anticipation. Yeah, Sasuke had long ago admitted to himself that he was a masochist. He was almost addicted to the pain that his nii-san so loved to inflict on his lithe body. He couldn’t stop his heart from needing this brutal sex because in some sick twisted way, he could pretend that Itachi actually loved him.

Love… It was almost laughable. Sasuke had never had any desire to get close enough to anyone to feel love, but some how Itachi had weaseled himself into his heart and Sasuke was head of heels in love with the murderer. He couldn’t even tell himself how or when it happened, but it had. He knew that Itachi didn’t feel the same for him and he was willing to accept that as long as Itachi continued to give him this. He would be sustained with just feeling his brother’s touch, whether it is violent or loving. He didn’t care. He just needed Itachi anyway he could get him.

He really was pathetic. He had really fallen into the deep end of insanity. It was the only explanation for him. He enjoyed fucking his brother. He loved the pain that Itachi caused him only to turn around and making him feel mind blowing desire. It didn’t matter that they were brothers. It didn’t matter that Itachi had taken everything away from him and killed their parents. None of that was shit to him. He really needed some professional help. He was sick to the head. That was the only justification for wanting what he did.

“Itachi…” He murmured against his brother’s hot mouth.

“What is it Sasuke?” Itachi asked flatly.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Sasuke demanded breathlessly.

“Because I can.”

This statement made Sasuke cringe. It wasn’t what he had wanted to hear, but what did he expect when it came to Itachi. He closed his eyes as his brother’s warm slightly mint flavored breath rushed over his lips. He was really stupid for wanting this the way he did. He was stupid to think that Itachi would ever give him a straight answer. He was even more stupid because he knew all this and still allowed it.

 

A boyish notion  
A false emotion  
These words are spoken  
Despite my love  
A fool’s devotion  
Is set in motion  
My eyes are open

 

Sasuke was pushed down onto the bed and he knew what was coming next. Itachi was already removing that despised cloak from his toned body. Sasuke busied himself with removing his own clothes instead of watching Itachi. He knew if he didn’t get out of his pants and shirt they would be torn off… he really didn’t want to explain to anyone why he was half dressed and what had happened to the rest of his clothes.

He couldn feel his older brother’s eyes on him, but he tried to ignore the stare as he slipped his boxers off his hips, down his legs and pushed them off the side of the bed. He brought his knees up a little so that he could obscure Itachi’s view of his aching dick, but he was pretty sure the older Uchiha had already seen it.

“Finally playing the roll of the good submissive otouto?” Itachi’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Why deny it?” Sasuke said as he closed his eyes, pain lacing through his heart.

No matter what he did, Itachi had a way of making him feel so fucking dirty and disgusted with himself. He felt so sick to his stomach even as Itachi’s hands trailed from his ankles to his knees. His nii-san pushed his legs apart roughly making Sasuke bit back a cry. Itachi’s eyes were glued to his leaking erection and he felt the blush rise to his cheeks. He let his own eyes fall to Itachi’s hard sculpted body to try to distract himself from his own embarrassment.

Itachi was beautiful and the erection that he was sporting was bright red from the blood flow. Apparently his nii-san had missed him a lot. This made Sasuke even hornier at the thought of his brother’s need for him. He liked the idea of Itachi wanting him so badly it hurt. It made him feel that just maybe Itachi could feel something for him then just a tight little hole to fuck. He let his legs go lax so that Itachi could do as he pleased.

He wanted this so badly that his whole body ached. He wasn’t fully healed from the last time he had been with Itachi. In fact his hands still were bandage and the wounds seemed like they were going to be there forever as a constant reminder of just how cruel Itachi could be. He pushed those thoughts from his mind. Instead he focused on the way that Itachi moved forward between his legs and took his throbbing erection in a callous grip. He whimpered in pain pleasure as he let his eyes close, fighting back tears.

He could feel Itachi’s warm moist breath trailing along the head making him shiver despite the pain. He let his head fall back on the pillow just as Itachi licked the droplet of precum that had escaped out of the slit of his cock. He tried to calm his breathing, but it was almost impossible with his heart hammering in his chest like drum.

He was so confused on his nii-san’s action. Yeah, Itachi was still being vile, but there was an almost underlining of tenderness. This scared Sasuke even more. Itachi and tender were never caught in the same sentence, let alone existence. Yet, here the older Uchiha was loosening his grip slightly and running a hot tongue over the underside of his cock along the bluish vein that stood out partially. There was something seriously wrong with this picture.

 

It’s a glass cage so I can’t pretend (can’t pretend)  
You hide beneath the physical  
I see it coming but I can’t defend (Can’t defend)  
You cut so deep  
My belief is gone (x2)  
My belief is

 

Itachi was now taking his whole aching cock deep into that burning mouth. Sasuke couldn’t stop the cry from tearing out of his chest this time. It felt absolutely amazing. Sasuke had never felt anything so good in his whole entire life. Itachi had never once did this for him and now he wished the older Uchiha would do a lot more of this. He felt a dry finger push its way into his tight hole and he bit his lip hard at the pain that laced up his spine.

He let his eyes open. He looked down to see the wickedest glint in Itachi’s Sharingan eyes. Sasuke swallowed hard as the panic and fear made his body shut down. He just laid there plaint as he let his brother do what he wanted. Sasuke knew that look all too well. Itachi may be giving him pleasure now, but that wasn’t going to last for long. Itachi had something horrid in store for him and he just couldn’t bring himself to fight back. It was almost like he was broken. He felt defeated and he just couldn’t bring himself to care.

He felt another finger being pushed in his ass along with the first one. He felt slight tearing of his inside walls and the tears started to swell in his eyes. He didn’t bother to hold them back. He knew he would be crying either way and he was pretty sure that Itachi did these things to him so that he could see, taste, and experience his tears so he didn’t disappoint his nii-san.

Big droplets trailed from the corner of his eyes to slide down his temples and into his hairline. He tore his eyes away from the blood red ones as he stared hard at the ceiling. He still had the delicious teasing of Itachi’s tongue against his pulsing erection, but as the third finger ripped into his hole causing blood to spill, he didn’t feel the pleasure at all. He just felt pain and his soul was aching at the intensity of it.

Itachi was a professional at making him bleed. Sasuke had learned that his nii-san couldn’t get off, unless they were both covered in the deep red substance. Sasuke screamed loudly as he started to sob hard. A fourth dry finger was forced past the bleeding ring of flesh that leads into his burning ass. He pleading looked down at Itachi, but his nii-san ignored him. Instead, the older Uchiha added suction to his withering erection. His cock jumped to attention at the pressure and he was fully hard again, pleasure mingling in with the pain.

His body shook from the intensity of his sobs. His strands of black hair starting to mat from getting soaked with his tears. He pressed his hips up, trying to get more of the luscious pleasure of the burning mouth, but away from the evil fingers. Itachi’s hand that wasn’t buried in his raw ass pressed down on his lower stomach, efficiently holding him still and making him take the pain with the pleasure.

“Stop…” Sasuke panted hard through the agony. “I can’t take anymore.” He pleaded, more sobs echoing through the room.

Itachi’s response was to work his thumb into the tight bleeding asshole. Sasuke screamed as his brother slammed his fist all the way inside his ass. He felt blood come gushing out as the walls were ripped so violently open. He knew that Itachi’s fist was slicked with his blood, because as his brother moved it in and out of his ass it was smoother and fluid. It still didn’t stop the anguish Sasuke was experiencing. He had never felt more broken in his whole life.

He had long lost his hard on and Itachi had moved back a while ago so that he could watch the way his bloody fist moved in and out of Sasuke’s abused ass. Sasuke could feel the darkness starting to sweep over him. He wanted to fall into it so badly to escape the torture Itachi was inflicting on him. He had never expected his brother to be so atrocious. He was sorely mistaken. Itachi had long ago lost his humanity, maybe way before he even destroyed the clan.

He let his eyes close slowly, starting to sink into the nothingness. He was backhanded hard by Itachi, his eyes snapping back open to stare at the enraged red ones. Itachi leaned over him so their faces were inches apart. The older Uchiha leaned down and bit hard at the underside of his chin, making more tears fall as a chocked cry was pushed out his chest. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He just wanted to die, especially as the fist continued to pound in his ass, scrapping at his raw bleeding walls. He just wanted to fade away into nothing.

“You will endure this for your aniki.” Itachi hissed harshly against his now blood covered chin. “You will stay awake through this and after I’m done fisting your ass, I’ll make you feel really good.” Was the snapped promise against his flesh before his brother yanked the fist out of his hole and forced him on his stomach. “On your knees now.” Itachi spat the order off his tongue like he was disgusted with the words.

Sasuke couldn’t get his lower body to move. He was so very weak from mass blood loss and this made him cry harder. He didn’t want to piss Itachi off anymore then he already had. It would only make the torture worse on him, but he just could get his body to cooperate. He yelped when a hard arm was circled around his stomach making him rise to his knees. He buried his face in the pillow letting out a painful muffled scream as the fist was shoved back into his ass. He could tell that he had taken a lot of Itachi’s flesh up to the start of the older man’s forearm.

He was so disgusted in Itachi’s actions, but he was even more disgusted with his own for allowing it to happen. He should have known better to give into his brother’s sick twisted desire. He let the tears soak the pillow under him. He let his brother pound his ass with the tight fist. He let himself fall limp against the arm holding his hips up and he let himself despise himself the whole time, because he knew he would allow it to happen again.

 

Tell me what I want to say  
Save me  
For another day  
Break me  
It’s the game you play  
Hate me  
As I turn away

 

He whimpered loudly as Itachi finally pulled his fist out of his bloodied ass hole. He had long ago stopped crying, his body starting to numb out from the loss of his life source. He was fading in and out of reality, his body starting to grow cold. He was flipped back over onto his back and Itachi stared down at him. He knew his eyes were glassy, but it wasn’t from pleasure. Itachi had pushed him too hard this time. He really started to wonder if he was going to die.

He highly doubted it. No matter how sadistic Itachi was, he didn’t think his brother would allow him to die. He had become Itachi’s favorite pastime and he was almost convinced that Itachi wasn’t ready to give him up as much as Sasuke wanted him too. He felt his sweat damp bangs being removed from his sweat and tear covered face. A soft kiss was placed on his lips and he wondered if he had imagined it.

“You’ve been a very good little whore.” Itachi purred against his trembling mouth. He wanted to respond to the comment but couldn’t get his voice to function correctly. He only watched his brother’s eyes. “Now I will pleasure you.”

Sasuke wanted to scream at him and tell him that he could take his pleasure and chock on it, but he couldn’t. Instead he was slightly able to tilt his head into the fingers stroking almost lovingly at his cheek. He let his eyes closed as Itachi’s hard heavy dick slid effortlessly into his ass. He vaguely thought how he and Itachi had yet to fuck like this before. He liked this position because he could look at his brother’s gorgeous face as Itachi moved slowly in and out of his abused hole. He felt Itachi shift his hips and the next thrust landed directly against his prostate. A cry of pleasure erupted from his lips and his cock started to harden for the first time since Itachi had fisted him.

 

A boyish notion  
A false emotion  
These words are spoken  
Despite my love  
A fool’s devotion  
Set in motion  
My eyes are open

 

Sasuke somehow was able to lift his arms with what little strength he had left and wrapped them along his nii-san’s neck. He weakly fisted his hands in the long black strands of his brother’s silky hair as he tried to move with Itachi’s rhythm. No such luck. Instead he was forced to lay there and feel the older Uchiha’s cock moving in and out of his stretched bleeding ass. He let his head fall to the side so that his bloody lips could touch lightly to Itachi’s porcelain cheek in an attempt at a kiss.

“More… harder.” Sasuke weakly panted out as the pleasure started to swirl around in his head like a tornado.

This is why he allowed his brother to abuse him. This is why he needed it so badly. When Itachi was buried hilt deep in his ass, he felt so fucking good and so amazingly close to the one person he had wanted to love him from the very beginning. This is way he let his brother torture him to the point of death. No matter what Itachi put him through, this was always passionate. Itachi became human and Sasuke was the only one that had the privilege of seeing his brother drop his guard. He was the only one that got to see Itachi look so pathetic and beautiful.

This is why he would allow Itachi to continue to use him. He knew he was weak and being ridiculous, but he didn’t care. He was forever broken and he was okay with that as long as he was broken in Itachi’s arms. He could stand the pain and take what was forced upon him as long as it was his precious nii-san inflicting it. He needed Itachi like he needed air to breathe. Itachi was life its self as far as Sasuke was concerned and that’s all that mattered in his book.

He felt a strong firm hand wrap around his now weeping erection and he hissed through his teeth at the pleasure that hit him in the back of his head like a freight train. His fingers tightened a little more and he was trembling hard as his orgasm started to pool and heat his stomach. The burning was forming in his balls as they tensed. His prostate was being hit over and over again by the blunt mushroom tip of Itachi’s massive cock. Oh yeah, he was so fucking close to going over the edge and he wanted Itachi to go with him. He wanted to experience them coming together.

This was the closest they had ever come to making love and he knew he was getting sentimental. He couldn’t help it though. He knew it would probably never be like this ever again between him and Itachi. He wanted to milk the moment for all that it was worth. He needed this for his own piece of mind, even if Itachi didn’t feel it at all.

“I’m so close…” His voice came out harsh and scratchy. He cringed at the sound of it. “Cum with me… please… aniki.”

He expected some kind of pain to follow the request. He was pleasantly surprised when Itachi’s hand sped up on his aching cock. He let a silent scream fall from his bloody lips as his orgasm rushed over him at a stunning pace. His vision went white and he was releasing stream after stream of pearly white substance between both their toned stomachs. He heard a chocked moan above him and he opened his eyes in time to see Itachi slip over the edge along with him.

He watched his brother’s hooded eyes glaze over and those luscious lips part as ragged pants were released from his nii-san. He felt the dick inside his ass pulse a couple of times, unloading hot burning seed into it making the raw wounds sting painfully. It didn’t phase him though, he was too caught up at how beautifully human his brother looked at the moment. Anyone else could have mistaken Itachi for a simple quiet young man. If only that was the truth of things.

 

It’s a glass cage so I can’t pretend (can’t pretend)  
You hide beneath the physical  
I see it coming but I can’t defend (can’t defend)  
You cut so deep  
My belief is gone (x4)  
My belief

 

Sasuke could feel darkness surround him. He was conscious but he couldn’t see anything. He wondered if this was what it was like to die. He was pretty sure if it wasn’t, it was pretty damn close. He felt his brother shifting next to him and incoherently wondered what the man was doing. He wanted to reach out to his aniki but still couldn’t move his body.

He felt a blanket being put over him and then he was lifted by strong stable arms. He moaned or at least he thought he did as pain jolted through his body. He knew that Itachi was walking somewhere and he really hated the fact that he couldn’t open his eyes… or maybe they were open. He couldn’t tell because he was so weak.

“Don’t die on me yet Sasuke.” Came the deep vibration of Itachi’s voice. “I still have things planned for you.”

Sasuke wanted to respond, really he did. He just couldn’t get anything to work. Instead, he let his cold body soak up as much heat that was radiating off his nii-san to try to warm his cold body. He felt Itachi lay him down on something hard and he winced as pain shot to his brain. He wanted to reach out and tell his aniki not to leave him, but couldn’t.

“You will be fine now.”

The words were soft and made Sasuke’s heart skip a beat. Was that compassion he heard in Itachi’s voice? Once again he convinced himself that it was just his imagination. Itachi hadn’t shown any emotion since they started this twisted relationship and he was sure that Itachi wouldn’t start now. He finally felt his body start to let go and he was slipping into oblivion. His last thought was Itachi and then there was nothing.

 

It’s a glass cage so I can’t pretend (can’t pretend)  
You hide beneath the physical  
I see it coming but I can’t defend (can’t defend)  
You cut so deep  
My belief is gone (x4)  
My belief

 

TBC…

Artist- The Birthday Massacre  
Song- Looking Glass


	7. Stinkfist

Warning- This fic contains heavily violence, blood, and sadistic ways.

 

Rebirth  
Chapter 7  
Stinkfist

 

Itachi had to admit that he had gone really hard on his brother the last time that they were together. He couldn’t help it. The boy just got him all fired up. Especially when Sasuke had suddenly became a submissive. He had never expected his otouto to come to him willingly. He was so hard by the act that he couldn’t control his lust.

That was an understatement, but he didn’t want to think of that right now. He was always controlled and collected in front of everyone else. It was only Sasuke that could make him break. He couldn’t figure out what it was but he was starting to get in too deep with his little brother. It was starting to affect his train of thought and distracted him from his missions. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

Sasuke was purely an outlet for his tension, nothing more. He crouched down as he perched himself on the branch. He had been tailing his brother for quite some time now and he was very unimpressed with the fact that Sasuke hadn’t picked up on it yet. Itachi watched the boy break off from his group. He tagged along wondering what Sasuke was up too.

The boy came up to a small stream and slowly started to undress. Itachi sat in the shadows of the trees as the sun started to set. He silently enjoyed the show of his baby brother undressing. It was quite the delicious sight to behold. The boy was turning in to quite the man and Itachi had to admit that he liked the change… a lot.

It had been a little over a month since Itachi had last seen his brother. He had to give Sasuke plenty of time to recuperate from their last dance in between the sheets. Because of that he had to hold himself in check for a full month and Itachi was in quite the sour mood. He didn’t like to wait on anybody. He guessed he just needed to be less brutal with Sasuke so he would never have to endure that kind of wait again… even though he didn’t like that idea much.

 

Something has to change  
Undeniable dilemma  
Boredom’s not a burden  
Anyone should bear  
Constant over stimulation numbs me  
But I would not want you  
Any other way

 

Itachi made his way up to the stream as his brother waded into the water. Itachi stood by the shore and waited for Sasuke to pick up on his chakra. It took his otouto almost five minutes to realize he was standing there and to turn to face him. He frowned darkly. What was going on? He knew his brother was a little more talented than that. Why hadn’t Sasuke noticed him earlier? He didn’t really care. He wasn’t here to ponder Sasuke’s actions. He was here to get action… from Sasuke’s tight little ass.

“Aniki…” Sasuke whispered on a breathy tone.

Itachi didn’t say anything as he started to undress so that he could join the boy. He wasn’t in the mood to wait long and the way that Sasuke watched his every move, he was convinced the boy wasn’t in the mood to wait either. He slipped his sandals off before pushing his pants off his hips and down his legs. He let them pool at his ankles and he stepped out of them.

He noticed Sasuke lick his lips and that made him smile. Sasuke was such a whore. The boy was beaten, abused, tore up, and left broken each time they were together, but still wanted him. Itachi had Sasuke so well trained it was almost boring now. He had liked it when Sasuke had fought against him, making him work for that hot ass. Now it was just pathetic to see how eager his otouto was to give into his demands.

Itachi didn’t care at the moment. He had waited way too long to get the sadistic release that he needed and he was going to get it right now, in this river with Sasuke. He didn’t care if his baby brother’s companions came upon them, he didn’t care if they were under attack. He just needed that release that he could only achieve with his otouto.

 

It’s not enough  
I need more  
Nothing seems to satisfy  
I don’t want it  
I just need it  
To breathe, to feel, to know I’m alive

 

Itachi slowly made his way into the chilling water. Sasuke stood his ground as Itachi came closer. A wicked smile tilted at the corner of the older Uchiha’s lips as he got closer. He wondered if he commanded Sasuke to bark if the boy would do it. Sasuke just looked so ridiculous standing there with that longing look plastered to his face. Itachi had never been more disgusted in his life.

Sasuke had turned into what Itachi despised... a love sick puppy dog. Itachi really didn’t know if he would be able to hold on to this relationship anymore. He was already having a hard time sustaining his hard on for Sasuke. He had to make the best of it though because he was too strung tight not too use Sasuke’s body for his own pleasure.

“Miss me, Sasuke?” He taunted.

“Yes…” Was the barely heard response.

Itachi stopped a foot shy of where Sasuke was standing and stared at the boy with his hard red Sharingan eyes. Next his otouto would be admitting that he loved him and Itachi just didn’t think he could stomach that. He wanted to feel alive and get his adrenaline pumping, not have a sentimental confession fuck. He lunged forward the last step and sank an unforgiving hand into Sasuke’s short black strands, pushing the boy under the water.

He was enraged and horny and Sasuke was just making things ten times worse. Itachi didn’t want to have to look at the boy or hear him. He just wanted to fuck the tight little ass and get the hell out of there. He wasn’t in the mood for Sasuke to be spouting fluff. He pulled the boy’s head out of the water a minute later and let Sasuke breathe.

 

Finger deep within the borderline  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together  
Relax, turn around and take my hand

 

Itachi moved his brother roughly against a huge rock that was half in the river and half on the back. He literally slammed Sasuke down onto it, effectively busting the boy’s nose in the process. He pushed his knee firmly in between Sasuke’s quivering legs, so that Sasuke couldn’t get away and spread the round ass cheeks with his strong hands. He stared down at the ring of tight flesh and smiled wickedly. This is exactly what he needed.

“Aniki stop…” Sasuke panted out.

Itachi ignored him as he thrust a finger inside. A cry of surprise erupted from Sasuke. It was just what he needed to hear. Itachi had missed the sound of his brother’s pain induced cries. He needed to hear them to make him feel alive. He needed to feel himself deep inside Sasuke to achieve it. This is what took his mind from the reality and into a place where he could pretend that his life wasn’t full of killing and emptiness.

“You know you want this as much as I… why fight now?” Itachi spoke softly into his baby brother’s ear as he pushed another finger inside that tight ass. Sasuke stiffened. A loud sob was released from the young boy in front of him and the body went limp against the boulder. “Good boy.” Itachi purred at the submissive action.

Itachi brutally stretched the boy as he let his eyes fall closed to enjoy the feel of the boy’s body and the sounds of his hard sobs. He didn’t care about the way Sasuke felt. He didn’t care if the boy was broken. He didn’t care if his baby brother had some false notion of love his head. Itachi could care less about all that. He was only here for one thing—release. And that was the only thing he was going to worry about.

He shoved another finger deep inside that tight ring causing the flesh to tear and part, blood starting to swell around his fingers. It trailed out of the trembling hole, running down the beautiful pale thighs to mix in with the water and be washed away. Itachi tilted his head to the side so he could look at his baby brother bloody tear stained face.

Sasuke’s eyes were closed tightly and his mouth was parted taking in hard breaths and letting out harsh sobs. Blood was pooling in the boy’s mouth and then spilt out the corners to trail down the boy’s chin. Itachi smiled cruelly as he noticed the way Sasuke’s nose had leaked all over the dark gray surface of the rock and that made him even hotter. He needed to be inside Sasuke soon. He knew just how fucking delicious that ass would feel wrapped tightly along his pulsing dick. He almost purred aloud just from the thought of it.

 

I can help you change  
Tired moments into pleasure  
Say the word and we’ll be  
Well upon our way  
Blend and balance  
Pain and comfort  
Deep within you  
Till you will not want me any other way

 

Itachi twisted his fingers almost brutally in Sasuke’s ass just so he could hear that delicious scream. He wasn’t disappointed at all. The sound that echoed through out the forest sent chills down Itachi’s back and he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He yanked his fingers out of the slightly bleeding ass and rinsed them off in the water as he watched Sasuke turn to him.

The boy was wiping at the blood on his face and spitting out the red liquid he had in his mouth. Itachi faltered as he stared at his brother. He could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat and his soul had swelled with an unwanted emotion… love? Now that was being ridiculous. He had stopped feeling anything but emptiness ever since he killed the clan. His eyes narrowed on his baby brother. This had to be some kind of curse that Sasuke had put on him. After all these years of feeling nothing, he would suddenly have emotions. Impossible!

His rage festered in his stomach and slowly infected his body the longer he stared at his otouto. He had fully convinced himself that Sasuke had placed some sort of jutsu on him that would make him awaken to his emotions. He was convinced his baby brother was behind all of it. He growled low in his throat.

“On…Your…Knees…Now!” Itachi ordered in a deadly calm voice.

Sasuke’s face paled as his eyes lit with fear, but the boy scrambled to do so in the shallow water. Itachi knelt behind him and his anger grew more as this uncontrollable need to be in Sasuke started to come over him. He didn’t know where all these feelings were coming from but he did know that he wasn’t going to tolerate it. He wasn’t going to let them control him. He hadn’t in the past and he wasn’t going to let them start now.

He spread Sasuke’s ass cheeks and positioned himself at the boy’s bloody quivering entrance. He stilled himself long enough to get his breathing to normal. As soon as his heart calmed and all emotions evaporated from his system, he thrust violently inside his brother and smiled as that all too familiar sound filled his ears.

 

It’s not enough  
I need more  
Nothing seems to satisfy  
I don’t want it  
I just need it  
To breathe, to feel, to know I’m alive

 

Itachi moaned as the feel of Sasuke’s tight ass clenched hard at his pulsating dick. It felt so amazing. Every time just got better and better. Itachi loved it, but he also didn’t like the aftereffects that these couplings brought when it was all said and done. There was the anger again… the hate for Sasuke… the desire to ripe the boy to shreds. How could he let his guard down so much? It had been extremely careless of him and now he was facing the consequences of it. He didn’t like it at all.

He pulled his hips back slowly and then slammed back into Sasuke hard. His baby brother yelped at the brutality of the action and that caused a half smile to appear on his face. He could do this. He could punish Sasuke for this and make himself feel better. With that thought circling his mind, he proceeded to fuck his brother silly.

He felt the walls convulse around him. Sasuke’s exclamations of pleasure and pain filled his ears, spurring him on harder. He wouldn’t be able to tell you were he got the strength to abuse his brother’s body the way he did, but he knew that the way he was pounding Sasuke’s ass had to hurt. He let his eyes closed as he soaked up the feel of the little Uchiha. He loved this. He loved the violence, loved the pleasure of seeing Sasuke broken, and most all loved the sex that followed such actions.

He could feel his orgasm starting to take hold of him and he let out a husky groan. His eyes slid back open, now black and not Sharingan. He was so very close and his balls were tensing in the most delicious way. Oh yeah, this is what he craved. This is what Sasuke could reduce him too. This is why he… The anger festered again and he was suddenly disgusted with his train of thought. His eyes bled to red and he reached up fisting Sasuke’s hair hard.

 

Knuckle deep inside the borderline  
This may hurt a little but it’s something you’ll get use to  
Relax. Slip away

 

Itachi yanked Sasuke up so the boy’s was sitting on his knees and his back was pressed tightly to Itachi’s. There moments had stilled and Itachi was breathing harshly into Sasuke’s ear. He didn’t understand the emotions flying through his heart, but he didn’t like them. He was feeling weak and that was something Itachi would not tolerate. He was far from weak, so to feel such a pathetic emotion, he would not stand for.

“How dare you,” he hissed into Sasuke’s ear, before biting the lobe hard and then ripping off the chunks of flesh in his mouth. He spat it out into the water as blood filled his moan. He ignored Sasuke’s cry of pain as he leaned close again. “How dare you cause me to feel like this! I should kill you.” Itachi growled not being able to get his rage underhand.

“How do you feel?” Sasuke whimpered softly.

“That’s none of your fucking business.” Itachi hissed before he pushed Sasuke’s head down, forcing the boy back on his hands and knees. “You are too pathetic and weak to get to know how I feel. You are not worth my time or my energy.” Itachi spat like the words were venom on his tongue.

“Yet you are fucking me.” Sasuke told him brokenly.

“That’s right.” Itachi informed the boy with a wicked voice.

With those words, he forced Sasuke down the rest of the way, pushing the boy’s face under the water. His otouto started to struggle viciously to get air, but Itachi held fast. He started to move his hips again, because he couldn’t stop himself as the boy’s attempts of escape caused pleasure to swarm his senses.

His speed picked up and he pulled Sasuke’s head up for a split second before shoving it back into the water. He let his eyes closed as that emotion swelled in his chest again. He gritted his teeth and cut the feeling off at the bud. He was not going to let it conquer him. He pulled Sasuke’s head up once more, his mouth close by that disfigured, bleeding ear.

“I fucking hate you.” Itachi growled then submerged Sasuke’s head back under the water.

 

Something kinda sad about  
The way things have come to be  
Desensitized to everything  
What became of subtlety?

 

Itachi could feel his orgasm creeping up his spine and he didn’t feel anything anymore except for the mind blowing pleasure. He hadn’t even realized that he had released his hold on Sasuke’s head. The cries of his brother were filling his mind, but didn’t register. Instead he was too wrapped up in the way his cock was being strangled and his balls tensing once more causing him to moan loudly, which was drowned out by Sasuke’s sobs.

He closed his eyes and focused on the lust that was spiraling in the pit of his stomach. His orgasm crashed over him like a tsunami and he was releasing hard into the tight ass. His seed filled the young boy to max capacity. He bit his bottom lip to stop the cry of pleasure that threatened to escape him as oblivion took hold of him and he was feeling deliciously numb once more.

He collapsed against Sasuke’s shaking body and took deep breaths to steady his rapidly beating heart. He opened his eyes half way to watch the way the water moved with the current as he thought of nothing. He felt nothing. He was relaxed and that’s what he had needed. This is what he had craved and had achieved.

Sasuke tried to push him off, but he ignored the boy’s attempts. He hadn’t even bothered to get his otouto off this time. This surprised him. Usually he couldn’t get off unless his partner did too, but apparently it wasn’t like that this time. He let a small selfish smile touch his lips. He was done with Sasuke. The time had come for him to move on with his life and leave his otouto to his own demise.

 

How can this mean anything to me,  
If I really don’t feel anything at all?  
I’ll keep digging till  
I feel something

 

Itachi snapped his cloak on as he slipped his sandals on his feet. He knew Sasuke’s eyes were boring into his back but he ignored the boy. He had no further use for Sasuke, so he didn’t bother to acknowledge him. He was so lucky to escape. As soon as he headed toward the forest, Sasuke was naked and by his side. A hand was gripping his wrist almost desperately.

He turned his hard emotionless eyes down to stare at the tear stained face. His heart hardened in his chest. He knew what was coming and he refused to give Sasuke what he wanted. Itachi played by no one’s rules, but his own and he wasn’t going to start now. He tugged his hand away, but Sasuke’s grip tightened.

“Let…Go…Sasuke.” Itachi stated slowly, warning dripping from his voice thickly.

“No I won’t.” The desperation was heavy in the boy’s voice as he shook his head back and forth. His eyes were closed and he was crying again. Pathetic, Itachi thought as he looked down at his brother and tried to hide his disgust. “Stay with me aniki.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Itachi hissed.

“I’m not damn it.” Sasuke cried out, more tears falling. “I love you.” Were the whispered words that followed the outburst.

Itachi stilled as he stared down at his otouto. Knowing that his baby brother loved him and actually hearing it were two completely different things. Itachi couldn’t seem to think at all. His brain just shut down as he stared down at Sasuke. He couldn’t believe his otouto had just said those three words.

“Aniki?” Sasuke asked, cautiously.

Itachi snapped out of his frozen stated and turned to fully face Sasuke. His eyes transformed to the Mangekyou as he slowly moved closer to his brother so their faces were inches apart. He was enraged once more at Sasuke’s words and his heart was doing something that he was not familiar with. His breath washed over the lower half of Sasuke’s face as he growled.

“Where do you get your illusions from foolish otouto?” He gripped the boy’s chin hard with his fingers as he tipped it up. “I think you have confused fantasy with reality. In what world would I ever feeling anything for you but disappointment and pity. You are nothing more than a hole for me to get off on and that’s all you will ever be. I don’t love you and I never will. I’m not cable of such a pathetic emotion as that.” Itachi then thrust Sasuke away from him in utter revulsion.

He couldn’t believe that such a pathetic boy could be related to him. He had expected Sasuke to be strong, he was terribly mistaken. He swiftly moved his way further into the forest. He could hear his otouto’s uncontrollable sobs echoing behind him, but they didn’t phase him. He had got what he had came for and he didn’t have time to deal with a Uchiha that couldn’t live up to his last name… then again Sasuke did live up to that name. The whole clan was pathetic just like his baby brother.

 

Elbow deep inside the borderline  
Show me that you love me and that we belong together  
Shoulder deep within the borderline  
Relax. Turn around and take my hand

 

TBC…

 

Song- Stinkfist  
Band- Tool


	8. Hole in the Sky

Warning- This fic contains heavily violence, blood, and sadistic ways.

 

Rebirth  
Chapter 8  
Hole in the Sky

 

Sasuke hadn’t been able to concentrate for a long while now. Ever since his last meeting with Itachi, his mind had been left with thoughts of his nii-san and his heart broken. He had been injured pretty badly in his last fight because he thought he had seen Itachi. He couldn’t believe that he was now starting to hallucinate. Did he really have it that badly for his older brother? He just felt so dead inside. He had no one to blame but himself. He couldn’t even blame Itachi. Sasuke had done this. His brother never once showed any kind of caring gesture to him. So why should he blame him?

Sasuke rolled on to his back on the bed and stared at the light fixture on the ceiling. He couldn’t believe he had let his brother get to him so much. He had never felt anything for Itachi but hate. Now… well, now he was broken and shattered. He only wanted, needed, cared, and craved his nii-san. His eyes closed as the tears threatened to fall again, but he fought them back. That’s all he ever did anymore was cry.

“Foolish otouto, you are so pathetic it’s almost sad.” The deep husky voice of his brother’s filled the room and he sat up quickly in his bed.

Their eyes locked from across the room and Sasuke was almost surprised to see Itachi. He hadn’t expected his brother to come to him ever again after their last meeting. Yet here Itachi was, standing in front of him with that cold stare. His heart jumped into his throat and his body started to shake.

“What are you doing here, aniki?” He whispered.

“Not happy to see me?” Itachi said flatly as he took a few steps forward.

The moonlight from the window, now illuminating the gorgeous features that had been hidden in the dark. Sasuke’s eyes soaked up the perfect image in front of him. Itachi seemed to look more beautiful each time they met like this, in secret.

“I didn’t expect you to come to me again.” Sasuke informed almost mournfully.

“I’m not here for what you think I am.” Itachi’s voice was barren and that scared Sasuke like nothing else.

 

Oh yeah, I’ve been here before  
I can see it with eyes closed  
Shadows that look like blood  
Dead as far as the mind goes  
Fear that comes from my head  
Lives in the mirror

 

Sasuke went to rise out of bed, but suddenly Itachi was sitting on his chest, cloak gone. He stared up in fear as he watched the eyes spiral to the Mangekyou. He tried to turn his gaze but his chin was grabbed in a biting hold. He felt a tear slip from the corner of one of his closed eyelids and he hated himself.

“What are you here for?” Sasuke asked softly.

“You will see soon enough.” Was the dead like response. “You are so weak Sasuke. You were supposed to hate me, despise me. Instead you go and fall in love with the murderer of your clan.” Itachi voice was laced with repulsion.

Sasuke cringed at each word that was spoken to him by the man he loved. He wanted to deny it. He wanted to retaliate, but he couldn’t. He had no defense for what was true. He was left stripped bare by the truth of his own sin. The tears continued to flow, but harder this time. He had never felt so little in his life and it was all because of a few words that his older brother spoke to him. Itachi had managed to tear him to shreds with a few short sentences.

“Do you get off on making me suffer?” Sasuke asked dejectedly.

A laugh filled his ears and he looked up at his brother in horror. Itachi only smiled at him and then Sasuke was falling into complete blackness. He hit the ground hard and he started to panic. Itachi had just sucked him into the Tsukuyomi. No, he couldn’t do this again. He didn’t want to have to experience this once more.

The sky above slowly bled into the blood red with thick black clouds that hung heavily. Buildings started to form around him and slowly transfixed into the old Uchiha district. Sasuke’s stomach turned and he thought he was going to hurl. Why did Itachi have to do this to him? He didn’t understand how someone could be so evil?

 

Why won’t you let me out?  
Does the evil excite you?  
Haven’t you had enough?  
Does the feeling control you?  
Just when I think I’m okay  
Shadows surround me  
All of the monsters you are  
I can feel in my head

 

Itachi appeared behind him. He didn’t see it but he felt it. He was surrounded by still bodies of all the clan members that had died in the street that night so very long ago. He was shaking but his body wasn’t moving. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn’t. Itachi was controlling him completely through the jutsu.

“Stop this, aniki…please… don’t do this.” The last part came out in a breathy whisper.

“No, you need to see this. I want you to experience what I had to that fateful night where the clan died in the blood stained streets.”

“I don’t understand.” Sasuke whimpered.

“You will.”

Suddenly everything went into motion around him. The Uchiha’s were falling at his feet. He could feel adrenaline washing over him, with a hint of fear. Deep in his heart was resolve and that made him frown. He felt pain trying to bleed into him, but kept getting pushed back. He opened his mouth to question Itachi but no sound came out.

As the bodies fell away, a figure stood in front of him. He couldn’t make out the face but he was positive it was Itachi when he was younger. Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying to see closer to the shadowed face. He still couldn’t make out the features.

The scene changed and his mother and father were in front of him once more. His heart slammed against his chest painfully and then the sword was coming down, cutting through both of his parent’s efficiently. Sasuke wanted to scream as the pain drove straight to the core of his heart. He couldn’t handle it as he fought back the tears.

The smaller version of him appeared in the room and the agony that tore through his body was so intense that he thought he was going to pass out from it. There was something else though. Something that was festering in the core of his heart… love. It was an overbearing feeling of love that almost suffocated him. What was going on here? He thought starting to freak out.

“Wait.” Was the hard demand in his ear.

He didn’t want to. The emotions were too intense. He was starting to choke on them. He wanted out of the Tsukuyomi more than he wanted to breathe. He hated this place. He hated Itachi for bringing him and most of all he hated himself for not being prepared for it.

 

Let me out (x8)

 

Sasuke was suddenly in the deserted street with the younger version of Itachi standing in front of the younger version of him. He was behind both of them taking in the scene he remembered so vividly, the one that haunted his dreams every single night. He still couldn’t see the face of Itachi and that was starting to confuse him. Why was his brother obscuring his view of him?

The words that he remembered so clearly filled the air and his ears. He wanted to ignore them but couldn’t. His brother’s voice resounded to the very soul of him. He could feel immense pain and anguish fill his whole body. He didn’t want these emotions ever again. He never wanted to feel this pathetic. He didn’t want to suffocate on the feelings that invaded his heart. He didn’t want the love he felt so strongly for… Sasuke? What? His eyes narrowed and a deadly realization hit him square in the chest. He was feeling the emotions of his nii-san. The ones that Itachi experienced on the night he took everything from Sasuke.

The darkness faded away from the younger version of Itachi and he gasped in surprise when he found himself staring into his own face. The words that Itachi had said to him earlier when he first entered the Tsukuyomi came back to him and he thought he was going to be sick. Itachi had made him destroy the clan in order to make him feel the emotions that he had felt that bloody night.

Suddenly pain erupted through his chest and everything went spiraling out of control. He was sucked out of the world of Tsukuyomi and into reality. The pain hadn’t been an illusion. As the fogginess of his brain started to clear he realized that his brother was still sitting over him. One of those beautifully sculpted hands was wrapped around the handle of a kunai which was lodged in the center of his chest.

Tears started leaking out of the corner of his eyes as the pain swelled. Blood was rushing forth staining his clothes and slid down his flesh to bleed along the sheets. His vision started to blur as he stared up at Itachi’s emotionless face.

“Why?” He whispered, raggedly as his breathing turned harsh.

“I can’t afford any weaknesses.” Itachi flat out stated. There was a long pause as the agony started to bleed away with the pain. Itachi watched him with a hard penetrating stare as his eyes started to fall half closed. Darkness was threatening to slip over him and he knew this was going to be the end. “You have become just that.” Itachi whispered.

 

No more  
I’m through  
You win  
I’m dead  
You’re sorry  
Sorry  
No  
You’re alive  
It’s over  
Nothing here  
Left alive

 

The words washed over Sasuke in an almost comforting wave. For some reason he knew that this was the closest Itachi was going to get to saying that he cared. It didn’t matter though, because Sasuke knew the truth now. Itachi had shown him in the Tsukuyomi just what his true feelings were. Itachi loved him then, even if that wasn’t the case now.

Sasuke could be content with that. It was to the point that he didn’t feel any fear of dying. In fact, he welcomed it. He had finally gotten what he wanted and he didn’t have to suffer anymore in a world that didn’t understand him. He only wished that he could have made Itachi love him in the way that he had needed his nii-san.

He felt his life slipping slowly out of his body, everything growing colder by the second. His vision started to fail him and Itachi’s face was slowly bleeding away into darkness. He tried to reach up so that he could touch his older brother, but his arms were like dead weight at his sides.

“Aniki… I can’t see you.” He said hoarsely, needing to know Itachi was still with him. “It’s so dark.” He whispered. He couldn’t feel anything and he knew that he was going to slip into his death. He tried to work his lips, but they wouldn’t move again. He started to panic. He couldn’t die yet. He needed to talk to Itachi one last time. He still needed to tell him that… “I love you.”

It was forced and pushed out, but he had done it. He had told Itachi what he needed too. He could die in peace and the world would be better off without him. He was okay with that. He didn’t need the world. He had everything he needed and that was his brother’s love. He took his last shallow breath through his barely parted lips and as his heart beat weakly one last time in his chest, all life left him. He just never realized that it was raining.

 

THE END!

Song- Hole in the Sky  
Artist- Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (from Silent Hill Origins)


End file.
